She Still Alive
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Daryl Dixon, se separa del grupo tras la caída de Terminus,herido y solo lucha para sobrevivir a los caminantes, en esa intensa lucha por sobrevivir conoce Moonshine Woods, una joven de la edad de Beth con una historia de vida muy similar a la de Daryl.
1. Desorientado

Despertó desorientado, con la boca seca y bastante adolorido en un lugar extraño, una especie de cabaña en medio de la nada, con la luz de algunas velas, estaba cubierto por algunas mantas en una cama cómoda, con su mano derecha esposada y una vía en la mano izquierda, una especie de suero para ser más exacto. No sabía dónde estaba y su experiencia le decía que nada bueno venia de lugares extraños y esposas, su ballesta no estaba, debía sacarse la esposa y no sería fácil, de pronto escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta.

Aun le costaba enfocar la mirada y la vio llegar. No medía más de 1.65 de altura, era delgada y larga, llevaba su ballesta encima, cuando se quito el pañuelo del rostro, quedo sorprendido ante ese angelical rostro, sus ojos azules eran enormes y pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, su cabello era lacio y era rojo como el fuego y su voz muy particular.

-Despertaste! Dijo acercándose. él desconfiaba, no tenia nada con que atacar a su captora, era prisionero no solo de ella, sino de la mirada más impresionante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Este es mi refugio, no es un lujo pero hago lo que puedo. Entenderás que estás esposado porque no puedo arriesgarme soy una chica de 19 años sola en un apocalipsis.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-Estabas rodeado de croatons, los distraje y tuviste tiempo de caer a una laguna, luego volví por ti, estabas lastimado, afiebrado, pero no vi mordidas posibles, entonces te traje, cure tus heridas, te hidrate y espere que la fiebre bajara, te espose porque temía que despertaras como una de esas cosas, atado sería más fácil matarte. él la escucho atento, pero estaba tan aturdido que la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?

-No, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola o con Wilson.

-¿Wilson?

-Si, mi pelota de voley-Dijo ella convencida.- Es una broma remato sin quitarle la mirada mientras sonreía.

-Ya he visto cosas similares, no me extrañaría que fuera cierto. Vocifero ronco - Quítame las esposas.

-¡Rayos! Estás sangrando te quitaste la vía! Sabés, no es fácil colocar esas cosas y lo hice para hidratarte. No creo que Beth quiera verte deshidratado.

-¿Beth? ¿Cómo…? Cuestiono sorprendido.

-Bueno.- Dijo ella abriendo un sobre con un aguja estéril- Cuando tenias mucha fiebre hablabas entre delirios, dijiste cosas como "Lo siento Beth, no quería que nada te suceda. Te extraño, no quiero ser el último hombre sobre la tierra" y que mataras a todo aquel que la dañe. Déjame ver ese brazo.

-No, quítame las esposas debo seguir adelante.

-¿Buscas a Beth?- pregunto y sintió como él la alejaba- Oye, intento ser amable, si vuelves a empujarme las manos, tendré que degollarte y beber tu sangre.- El trago saliva ante esa declaración, después de terminus esperaba cualquier cosa. - Es broma. Estaba pensando en soltarte alguien que busca a alguien que ama en este maldito mundo, no debe ser malo. Murmuro ella, mientras con un algodón limpiaba su brazo.

-Tal vez si, tal vez apenas me sueltes abuse de ti. Intento asustarla él, sin poder quitar su mirada de las pecas de su hombro.

-¡Hey! Sobreviví a una madre ebria y a un padre ebrio y abusador. Estoy hecha para este mundo. Por cierto, soy Moonshine Woods.

-¿Moonshine?

-Madre ebria, recuerdas?

-Oh…

-¿Y tu nombre arquero?

-Daryl… Daryl Dixon.


	2. Moonshine

Moonshine, ignoro el pedido de Daryl y comenzó a revisar todas su heridas, Daryl, la tenia al alcance de la mano, podía tomarla de rehén, pero seguía aturdido y no pensaba con claridad aún.

-Un placer Daryl, prometo dejarte ir en cuanto revise todas tus heridas, te dejó ir. Tuviste suerte no te rompiste ningún hueso en tu empresa.

-Tú lo dijiste, busco a Beth, si me detienes aquí pierdo el tiempo.

-Ya perdiste 3 días. Pero si quieres irte, las llaves están sobre la mesa junto a tu cama. Daryl no lo dudo y se quito las esposas. Al levantarse se sintió mareado.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? Dijo ante Moonshine quien no parecía sorprenderse de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Daryl.

-Veras, olía a sangre era una maldita alarma para croatoans. Por eso te conseguí esto, aquí tienes. Respondio ella entregándole ropa limpia.

-¿Y mi chaleco? Cuestiono Daryl nervioso ante la mirada inmutable de la chica.

-Ah, si. Aquí está ¿Qué? - cuestiono mirando el detalle de las alas en la espalda del chaleco. -¿Antes eras un pandillero o algo así?

-No. – Respondió reacio Daryl a la pregunta de Moonshine, mientras se acomodaba el cinturón, esta escena le era familiar no era Rick, no era Carl, no era Michonne, no. Moonshine tenia esa misma actitud esperanzadora que Beth le había hecho sentir a Daryl, Beth... "¿Dónde estarás, Beth?" Pensó mientras se vestía.

-Por qué los llamas croatoans? Cuestiono -Por qué los llamas croatoans? Cuestiono repentinamente mirando a Moonshine directo a la cara. Ella contesto mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus botas.

-Veras, hace mucho tiempo un pueblo, una colonia o algo así desapareció por completo como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, todo estaba en su lugar, cocinas encendidas, ganado, ropa. Todo excepto la gente, cuando fueron a investigar el lugar solo hallaron la palabra "Croatoan" Mi teoría es que eso era un especie de aviso y un día volvió a suceder, la gente desapareció y todo quedo en su lugar excepto la gente, ahora solo ves a los croatoans caminando errantes... ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a irte con esa pierna lastimada?

-Caminantes… Respondió Daryl, mientras ataba sus cordones.

-¿Cómo?

-Así lo llamamos nosotros, caminantes…

-Suena bien, diablos, incluso suena mejor que croatoans. Daryl tomo su ballesta y camino lentamente hacia la entrada.

-Adiós... Y Gracias. Dijo sin mirar atrás.

-Sabés estás cojo y enfermo, no sé si quiera dejarte ir.

-¿Acaso intentaras detenerme?

-No, iré contigo, es peligroso afuera, hay muchas de esas cosas hambrientas y tu seras el mejor cazador del mundo, pero sabés no estás en condiciones de andar solo.

-No necesito una niñera y mucho menos una de la que yo termine siendo niñero. Respondió gruñón Daryl fue cuando dio el primer paso firme que entendió que Moonshine tenia razón, no podría salir solo, no en esas condiciones.

-Te lo dije, no estás en condiciones, me obligas a seguirte por un bosque infectado de caminantes. Respondió ella corriendo a sostenerlo.- Apoyate en mi.

- ¿Cuantos caminantes has asesinado? Pregunto él sosteniéndose.

-No lo sé, un par de docenas quizás más...

-¿Cuantas personas has asesinado? El rostro de Moonshine cambio ante esa pregunta y tragando saliva respondió.

-Dos..

-¿Por qué?

Porque tenia que sobrevivir. -Daryl quedo perplejo ante tamaña respuesta, ella estaba dispuesta a todo para seguir con vida- No muy lejos de aquí estaba ese lugar de donde escapaste, solía escabullirme y robar medicamentos y comida. Un día, vi lo que hacían y ya no me sentí tan mal por haberle volado la cabeza a mi padre..

Daryl no demostró emoción alguna ante esa declaración y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Mi ballesta ¿Sabés como usarla?

-Oh, si. Es genial la precisión de está cosa ser la hija de un campesino ebrio y violento tiene sus ventajas, cuando no estaba ebrio o golpeándome, era un buen padre, me enseño a rastrear, a cazar, todo mientras a las otras niñas jugaban con barbies o esperaban que su periodo apareciera para sentirse mujer. -Explicaba Moonshine, mientras ayudaba a Daryl a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Tengo que encontrarlos.-

-¿Crees que estén vivos? Estuve cerca de Terminus y la verdad se veía mal.

-Debo hacerlo, allá afuera está Beth y mi familia. Me necesitan. -Daryl se silencio al darse cuenta de lo que decía era enorme la influencia de las palabras de Beth sobre él, esa esperanza era nueva y nació en aquella cabaña que él y Beth habían hecho arder. Moonshine sonrió al ver los ojos de cachorro mojado de ese hombre duro que había rescatado.

-Si voy a ser tu niñera vamos a necesitar algunas cosas, en esta mochila hay algunas latas de comida, alcohol, fósforos, analgésicos, vendas, una muda de ropa y un poncho que encontré en las vías, en realidad lo llevaba puesto un caminante y bueno, pero está limpio- Señalo Moonshine mostrando el viejo y querido poncho de Daryl.- Si vamos a salir a ese bosque infectado al menos estemos listos. Ya casi anochece y opino que deberíamos salir al amanecer. Daryl comenzó a sentirse invadido, inquieto y respondió con cierto nerviosismo alejando a Moonshine de su lado.

-No es necesario que vengas, niña.

- Daryl, no te rescate para dejarte morir en medio del bosque porque sientes que tienes que salvar el día.

-NO sabes nada de mi. levanto la voz Daryl impotente. ¿Que tal si fuese un maldito degenerado esperando que bajes la guardia para abusarme de ti?

-Ya te lo dije, nadie que busque a alguien que ama, puede ser mala persona.

-No deberías confiar en nadie, la gente en este mundo es peor que antes.

-Confío en la gente buena.- Murmuro armando la mochila.- Todavía queda gente buena, Daryl. - Esas palabras calaron hondo en el pecho del reo personaje, era como si Beth, estuviese hablando a través de la pelirroja. Tragó saliva y en un murmullo respondió.

-Lo sé...


	3. Eco

Daryl hizo caso al pedido de Moonshine y decidió descansar hasta el amanecer, cuando notó que ella había conciliando el sueño profundo, decidió que debía partir, tomo algunas cosas de la mochila que la chica había preparado y el resto las dejo sobre la cama, la miró dormir, dejó una nota y sigilosamente partió.

Camino por las vías por un largo tiempo hasta que volvió a ver uno de los carteles de terminus, ahora estaba modificado "No santuary" rezaba. Daryl entendió que su gente estaba con vida cuando vio eso y comenzó a seguir las señales, después de todo aun estaban ahí.

Moonshine despertó y al no verlo supuso que había partido, sobre la cama junto a ella, estaba la nota de agradecimiento de Daryl

_"Moonshine, gracias por salvar mi vida, no puedo esperar más, tampoco puedo ponerte en peligro. Suerte y cuídate mucho. Daryl." _

La chica se mostro ciertamente acongojada una vez más estaba sola, pero Moonshine era una sobreviviente así que como todas las mañanas que había vivido en ese lugar, tomó su arco y flechas y salió a revisar las trampas, por lo general encontraba en ellas caminantes aprisionados, los eliminaba, los cargaba en un carretilla y los quemaba detrás de la cabaña, esa era su rutina. Lo que Moonshine no había notado es que estaba siendo vigilada por alguien más.

-No te muevas ¿Dónde está el sujeto que estaba contigo? Murmuro el extraño mentras presionaba con fuerza en la cabeza de Moonshine el frio acero de una glock 9mm. .

Daryl seguía se habia detenido en el camino, su pierna estaba dolorida y las palabras de Beth retumbaban en su cabeza _"Todavía hay gente buena, Daryl· y _Moonshine era buena, sentía que al dejarla atrás la estaba abandonando.

"Maldición, tienes que regresar Daryl Dixon" se dijo a si mismo y emprendió el camino de regreso, no sabía el por qué, pero sabía que Moonshine tenía que acompañarlo en su travesía para reencontrarse con los suyos, para reencontrarse con Beth.

-Llevate lo que quieras y por favor, no me dejes con vida porque te encontrare. El sujeto sonrió y ordeno muy calmadamente

-Tomen todo lo que haya adentro, yo me encargo de ella. Ponte de pie, contra ese árbol. Dijo el sujeto de forma libidinosa y comenzó a tocar el contorno del cuerpo de la jovencita.

-¿De veras vas a hacer esto?

-Hace tiempo que no siento el aroma de una buena mujer. Dijo oliendo el cabello de Moonshine y apoyando su miembro en las nalgas de Moonshine, haciéndola sentir muy mal con ella.

Daryl llego cerca de la cabaña y vio a Moonshine en esa situación.

-Aquí no hay nadie, G. Solo la niña y algunas latas de alimentos y suministros que nos vendrán bien. Gritaron dos sujetos más desde adentro de la pequeña cabaña.

_" Todavía hay gente buena Daryl" _resonaba en su cabeza una vez más. Mientras planeaba como llegar a Moonshine. Un pequeño grupo de caminantes se acercaba despacio y eso le dio una idea a Daryl que los guio hasta la cabaña camuflándose entre los arbustos.

-Si yo fuera tu, revisaría esos arbustos esta zona está infectada de caminantes. Murmuro Moonshine. Pero ya era tarde, ellos estaban ahí dos de los tres extraños habían sido atacados por caminantes y eliminados por Daryl, el tercero disparaba sin éxito esto le dio tiempo a Moonshine de escapar y amarse.

Daryl en silencio se acerco por detrás del aterrado forastero.

-Lastimaste a mi amiga ahora tengo que lastimarte a ti. El extraño bajo el arma y se puso de rodillas rogando

-Vamos amigo no le hice nada, estemos en paz, solo buscábamos que comer.

-Y por eso tuviste que manosear a la chica, maldito pedazo de mierda. Respondió Daryl enfurecido. Para entonces Moonshine había empezado a golpearlo hasta dejarlo tirado en el piso.

-MALDITO BASTARDO, CREES QUE ERES RUDO? AH? MI PADRE ME GOLPEABA MÁS DURO. BASTARDO. Gritaba la chica mientras lo pateaba en el piso. Finalmente lo apunto directo a la cabeza con la Glock.

-Moonshine. No. Si disparas atraerás a todos los caminantes que estén la redonda. Ella lo miro completamente desencajada, con el rostro empapado en sangre

-No lo dejare vivir, si lo hago ira tras nosotros, lastimara a otros. NO PIENSO DEJARLO VIVIR.

-No es necesario que viva… Respondió Daryl entregándole su cuchillo. Una vez más Daryl presenciaba los estragos causados por este nuevo mundo. Sin decir una sola palabra ayudo a Moonshine a empacar cosas que necesitaría para sobrevivir y juntos salieron nuevamente a las vías del tren.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna? interrumpió el silencio Moonshine.

-Estará bien. Pronto no te necesitare para nada.

-Si. Sigue rastreando.


	4. Bienvenida

**Nota: **Contiene algunos Spoiler del 5 x 2.

**Pd: Gracias por los reviews. Las criticas son bienvenidas y las sugerencias también. Gracias por estar y sobre todo por leerme. **

**Gaba. :) **

Daryl y Moonshine se adentraron en el bosque, claramente su grupo había entrado en lo profundo de este. En el camino Moonshine y el habían competido demostrándose sus habilidades de cazadores para ver quien cazaba más ardillas.

-Tengo 5.- Apareció de entre los arboles Moonshine, sorprendiendo al cazador que no dudo en apuntarle.

-Moonshine, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Bueno, yo tengo 6, te gane por una. – Dijo Daryl sonriendo mientras se frotaba la pierna.

-Déjame ver esa pierna, no queremos que gangrene y termines quedando lisiado de por vida. - Dijo la chica arrodillándose junto a Daryl dejando caer su mochila que emitió un sonido levemente familiar para Daryl

-No, está bien. Solo necesito descansar ¿Qué traes en esa mochila?– Intento disuadirla de que lo tocara. Aun se sentía incomodo con el contacto de otra persona.

-Te diré cuando me dejes ver tu pierna.- Respondió determinante Moonshine mientras buscaba vendajes nuevos en ella.

-De acuerdo, revísala. Ahora dime.- Insistió Daryl, mientras ella lo curaba, siempre sin bajar la guardia los caminantes estaban cerca.

-Es mi violín. Toco el violín desde los cuatro años, es lo único bueno que me dejó mi mamá.

-Oh… Dijo Daryl volviendo al silencio.

-Listo, el vendaje está como nuevo. Podemos continuar.- Respondió la pelirroja regalándole una sonrisa brillante a Daryl hasta que un grito de auxilio llamó su atención. Ambos corrieron en esa dirección, un hombre estaba atrapado y rodeado de caminantes llegaron al mismo tiempo que un grupo de personas del otro lado, todos colaboraron eliminando a los caminantes y de pronto sucedió, Daryl parecía conocerlos, corrió a los brazos de una mujer de cabello corto, esa era Carol la abrazó con mucho amor y respeto. Igual con el resto del grupo, entre ellos había un hombre con aspecto cansado, de ojos tristes y una barba tupida que no emitió sonido, solo gesticulo y termino abrazado a Daryl, ese era su grupo, era su gente. Moonshine observo con atención la escena, el hombre de Barba tupida indago al sacerdote que habían salvado de los caminantes, este respondió a todas sus preguntas finalmente termino confesando que había salido porque estaba escaso de alimentos y que no estaba muy lejos de su iglesia. Daryl le explicó a Rick, así se llamaba el hombre de barba tupida, que Moonshine había sido el motivo por el que él seguía con vida. Finalmente le presento a todos los que Daryl llamaba familia. Carol, Glenn, Carl,Mishonne, Maggie, Sasha y Bob, Tyresse, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Tara y la pequeña de los Grimmes, Judith.

Luego de revisar el lugar y de cruzar algunas palabras entraron a la Iglesia a descansar. Rick propuso ir en la búsqueda de provisiones y para ello era necesario que una buena parte del grupo lo acompañara. Daryl sabía que Rick, querría indagar a Moonshine así que la propuso como compañía para que mostrara sus habilidades, la joven accedió gustosa y en el camino sostuvo una charla con Rick.

-Así que Moonshine eh…

-Ssss si.. Ese es mi nombre respondió la jovencita mirando a Rick a los ojos.

-Sabés, Daryl, es como un hermano para mi, el dijo que eres hábil y que le salvaste la vida.

-Y el salvo la mía.

-Eso hacemos nosotros, nos ayudamos unos a otros… Respondió Rick mirando hacia delante.

-No vas a indagarme como al cura?

-Si, quieres lo hago. Esbozo una sonrisa parca Rick.

-Por favor. No quiero generarte dudas.

-¿Cuántos caminantes mataste?

-Una docena, tal vez más, no estoy segura.

-¿Cuántas personas mataste?

-Dos, la segunda hace unas horas.

-¿Por qué?

-Para sobrevivir. Rick sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica, y murmuro.

-Ellos, son mi familia, eso que viste con todo lo que implica, si por algún motivo alguno de ellos es lastimado por ti, no dudare en matarte. Moonshine alzo el arco y le disparo a un caminante delante de ellos.

-Está bien. Yo haría lo mismo con cualquiera que quisiera lastimarlos.

-Nos entendemos bien entonces. Murmuro Rick que se adelanto, pronto llegaron al mercado donde en un hueco con aguas estancadas e infectadas de caminantes Rick y los demás se aventuraron a la búsqueda de provisiones el regreso fue exitoso. Moonshine no dudaba en mostrarse afectuosa con Daryl, apenas lo vio llegar a la iglesia salto sobre él.

-¡Volviste!- Era evidente que Daryl había cambiado, era más demostrativo desde su estadía con Beth, de hecho todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora era gracias a ella. Las palabras dulces y de consuelo para con Carol, la insistencia para hacerla sentir mejor, incluso las bromas y algunos murmullos. Moonshine se había pegado a Daryl como si fuese el aire que respira, lo abrazaba con fuerza, le sonreía, le daba besos en la mejilla. Pero así era Moonshine no tenía problemas para expresar sus emociones.

Luego de una charla larga y una decisión grupal acerca de ir a Washington como se venía rumoreando entre el grupo, Carol salió de la iglesia

-Moonshine, baja. – Murmuro Daryl pidiéndole que se levantara de encima suyo y salió detrás de Carol.

-¿A Dónde vas?

-Moonshine, no eres mi chaperona. Quédate aquí, tengo algo que resolver.

-Pero…

-Moonshine. Quédate aquí.

-Si, Señor Dixon!.


	5. En el principio

Recuerdo cuando todo comenzó, era mi último año de la secundaría, ya habíamos oído en las noticias caso extraños muertos que caminaban, pero todo parecía imposible hasta ese día, en el que vi como a la capitana de las porristas era destrozada por un sujeto que le arrancabas pedazos de su cuerpo con los dientes, recuerdo que me rogó por ayuda, extendió su única mano libre en pedido de ella y yo, yo no hice nada. Recuerdo que escuche los disparos de la policía fuera de la escuela y una horda de caminantes se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Mari, era la única que me hablaba en toda esa escuela, nadie quería relacionarse con alguien que conocía más sobre caza y rastreo que sobre vestidos o maquillaje.

Salimos por el sótano hacia el bosque, recuerdo que corrimos rápido y sin mirar atrás pero no fue suficiente Mari tropezó y se cayó no pude hacer nada excepto continuar, todavía recuerdo sus gritos. Mi padre era un ebrio empedernido, pero esa tarde había preparado la camioneta, como buen ex militar paranoico, siempre estaba acumulando provisiones "Nunca se sabe cuando los rusos decidirán atacarnos" decía. Esa misma noche éramos parte de una caravana de autos. Recuerdo que esa misma caravana había una mujer de cabello corto y canoso con una niña, Sofía se llamaba, la mujer se veía temerosa de su esposo otro fanático de la cacería que no congenio con papá.

"Moonshine, no hables con nadie de la caravana, no seas estúpida y ve por tu arco" Dijo dándome un empujon y nos alejamos de ellos, más adelante había un anciano en una casa rodante con dos chicas rubias, una de ellas se llama Amy, era la más joven, estaba aterrada No así la mayor, Andrea.

A Papá no le parecía correcto que las mujeres levantaran tanto la cabeza, era un hombre bruto, racista, machista y ordinario, pero era mi papá. Finalmente nos separamos de la caravana. Acampamos a una distancia considerable de todo, pero una mañana tuve que salir a cazar porque mi padre estaba demasiado borracho como para rastrear a aquel ciervo que nos alimentaría, sin embargo encontré los rastros de otro cazador un hombre rubio, alto con aspecto de reo, ese hombre llevaba una ballesta y había disparado primero, el ciervo esa suyo. Me aleje más de lo que esperaba esa mañana, cuando regrese había oscurecido y una horda había atacado mi campamento, papá estaba dormido cuando pasó, el lucho con todo lo que pudo, pero había sido mordido y ya no había marcha atrás. Me quede junto a él intentando abajarle la fiebre, pero no pude, el estaba sufriendo así que tome su glock 9mm y le dispare justo en medio de la frente. Si, el aún estaba vivo.

Presente.

Moonshine se había propuesto salir en la búsqueda de Daryl, tras la historia que el mutilado Bob había relatado.

-Moonshine.-Murmuro Rick sombrío la luz de las velas le daban un toque casi como el de una película de terror.

- Daryl estará bien. El dijo que tú eras tan buena como el rastreando, tenemos que llegar a esos sujetos antes de que ellos lleguen a nosotros.

-Daryl está allá afuera quien sabe en qué estúpido peligro, voy a ir por él y lo traeré de regreso.

-Moonshine, Daryl puede cuidarse solo, además está con Carol, te necesito aquí conmigo. Repitió Rick inmutable. Moonshine accedió casi contra su voluntad. Escucho con atención el plan de Rick sobre la emboscada que le harían a Gareth y los demás y salió con ellos como guía.

Daryl aceleraba al máximo el auto en que había decido seguir a los que el sabía tenían a Beth.

-Escapamos juntos, estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, todo estaba bien, estábamos bien. Beth, me hizo ver que había, que podíamos volver a empezar, su voz, su forma de sonreír y ver el mundo. Estaba tan cómodo con ella que baje la guardia, no los vi venir. Baje la guardia y la perdí pero estoy seguro de que ella está con vida y quiero encontrarla Carol, debo encontrarla.

La voz ronca de Daryl dejaba notar la emoción cuando hablaba de Beth y Carol no podía dejar de sentirse impresionada ante semejante confesión.

Ella le tomo la mano y con una sonrisa cálida murmuro.

-Vamos a encontrarla estoy segura de que así será.


	6. Oh

**Nota: Contiene algunos spoilers, sigo atenta a sus review y les agradezco la pasada.**

**Los quiero Gaba.**

Mientras mordía sus uñas no podía dejar de mirarla y oírla cantar, el rubio de sus cabellos resaltaba con el brillo de las velas, Daryl suspiro un par de veces mientras la oía, lo hizo sin siquiera notarlo y tan evidente que Beth, giro hacia el para preguntarle

-¿Te sientes bien, Daryl? Daryl se sobresalto y respondió

-Si, estoy bien. Deberías descansar.

-Tienes razón dijo ella acercándose a Daryl- Muévete.

-¿Qué? No!

-Si Daryl, hace frio y dijiste que era cómodo, así que hazme lugar. Beth subió al ataúd, era tan pequeña y flexible que se acomodo con facilidad junto a él. Daryl se sentía nervioso. Ella tomo su brazo y lo puso bajo su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro. –¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

-Beth…

-Shhhh. Intenta descansar es la primera noche que tenemos en un lugar seguro y cómodo. Respondió ella mirándolo directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa dibujada en su angelical rostro.

- Pero y si? Beth, poso su dedo índice en los labios de Daryl y murmuro.

-Shhh. Duerme. Es tarde, tal vez mañana tengamos que seguir. Ella se acomodo prácticamente en su pecho y cerro sus ojos dejando su pelo en la cara de Daryl, a pesar de los días corriendo por el bosque, se las había arreglado para seguir oliendo realmente bien. El inspiro profundo y cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente relajado. Luego de unas horas despertó y se tomo un largo tiempo observándola dormir antes de levantarse a preparar el "Desayuno" de esa mañana, acomodo la mesa para los dos, luego fue a despertar a Beth, pero no pudo una vez más se quedo observándola fijo desperezarse.

-Daryl, buenos días…

-Buenos días Beth. Yo… Prepare el desayuno. Respondió con la sonrisa de un chico con juguete nuevo. Ella sonrió y bajo del ataúd, la siguió ansioso hasta el baño, la espero en la puerta y luego la acompaño a la cocina. Verla cojear lo ponía doblemente ansioso así que la levanto en sus brazos.

- Voy tan rápido como puedo. Dijo ella sonriendo y sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de sus brazos. Ambos eran felices, estaban cómodos y todo eso los hacía olvidar de que el afuera existía o de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué hacés?

-Escribo una nota de agradecimiento, quiero agradecerle incluso si no regresan.

-Tal vez no necesitas hacer esa nota, tal vez regresen y sean razonables y podamos convivir con ellos por un tiempo o tal vez no pero de todos modos deberíamos intentarlo.

Beth sonrió ante la declaración de Daryl y murmuro.

-Entonces, todavía queda gente buena en el mundo. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No lo sé. Murmuro Daryl evitando responder.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Insistió la rubia, pero Daryl se sentía algo avergonzado y no podía dejar de admirar el brillo que le daba a su cabello el reflejo de la luz de las velas.

-Tu sabés. Emitió onomatopéyico Daryl y en su menta divagaban todo tipo de ideas que no sabía muy bien como expresar.

-No, digas "Tu sabés" ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Daryl se llamó a silenció solo lanzo una mirada dulce que traspaso a Beth dejándola boquiabierta, desorientada y llena de emoción, casi muda solo dejo salir de sus labios un

"Oh"…


	7. Flashback

**Nota: Gracias por sus review. Tarde en regresar con el capitulo debido a que no estaba de ánimos para continuar, los nuevos spoilers que arrojaron sobre el destino de Beth, me desanimaron mucho. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero atenta sus criticas.**

*Flashback de Daryl y Beth*

-Entonces me di cuenta que Maggie tenía sexo y me horrorice tanto que corri directo al lago y me lance para hacer desaparecer las pastillas anticonceptivas, detrás vinieron Shawn y Maggie. Shawn se lanzo detrás de mi para sacarme y Maggie gritaba desde la horrilla toda manchada de barro, en ese momento llegó papá y enfurecido preguntó "Qué está sucediendo aquí" Maggie se puso roja y Shawn no supo responder, papá insistió entonces hable."Nada papá, solo estamos jugando" –Contaba Beth con una sonrisa.- Ah… Extraño esos días… Murmuró ella fiajando la mirada en su vaso con gaseosa. Daryl, la miró fijo una vez más y en murmullo acotó

- Aun están ahí, quiero decir, pudiste contarlo y sonreír con eso, mientras no lo olvides seguirá vivo en ti. Tu me dijiste que hay cosas que hay que dejar ir y yo te digo, que esos recuerdos no los dejes ir jamás. Beth sonrió una vez más y respondió.

-Wow, todavía queda gente buena en el mundo. Daryl se puso de pie y fue a revisar la ventana.

-No sé porqué insistes con eso Greene. Nunca voy a entenderte… Quítate la bota, déjame ver ese pie otra vez… La voz de Carol irrumpió nuevamente en los pensamientos de Daryl.

-¿Y Moonshine? ¿Qué hay de la pequeña pelirroja?

-Moonshine? Ella salvo mi vida en el bosque. Le debo el estar aquí.

-Ella parece muy encariñada contigo.

-No, Moonshine es un caso extraño de humanidad desaforada, todo lo exagera y jamás está de mal humor. Necesitamos llegar y saber cuántos son, Como están distribuidos, Y de que forma entrar, una vez que tengamos esa información, regresaremos y Moonshine será de gran ayuda, rastrea, caza y es hábil con su arco y flecha. Pero por sobre todo es una chica con códigos.

-Entonces puedo confiar en ella. Es igual a ti.

-En realidad Moonshines se parece más a Beth, sabe tocar el violín, sabe de música hace poco me explico lo que era una "coda" y cosas como esas.

-Interesante, a Daryl Dixon lo atraen las mujeres cultas.-Daryl no respondió a ese comentario de Carol y el viaje continuó. Mientras tanto una noche después de la masacre en la iglesia.

-Moonshine… Murmuró Rick desde entre las sombras, Moonshine seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la iglesia, desde la partida de Daryl, nunca había dejado de esperar.-Deberías intentar dormir un poco. Si Daryl no regresa, la única capaz de rastrear aquí, eres tu y para eso necesitas estar descansada. Insistió Rick.

-Señor Grimmes. No necesito dormir. No aún.

-Necesitas descansar en caso de que no regrese.

-Tal vez deba salir a buscarlo.

-Tal vez necesites descanso.

-Lograste dormir tu después de lo que pasó anoche?

-Entiendes que lo que pasó anoche fue porque estaba protegiendo a los míos?

-Si, y es por eso que deberías estar descansando con tu hija. Judith, necesita un padre descansado.

- Touche… Respondió Rick con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Es agradable verte sonreír, Dios! De hecho sería genial intentar seducirte.

-Moonshine…

-Ves, sonríes y esa mueca –Señaló moonshine en la boca de Rick.-Esa mueca es realmente sexy.

-Moonshine..

- En serio, voy a estar bien. Murmuro Moonshine. En ese momento escucho la voz de Michonne y Daryl.

"Puedes salir"


	8. El Flautista de Hamelin

**Nota: El Flautista de Hamelin es una fabula de los hermanos Grimm. **

**-Mi recomendación cuando lleguen al final del capitulo es que escuchen en youtube "Child of light" Por Lindsey Stirling para darle sentido al violinista.**

**-Finalmente estoy agradecida por sus review, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Gatitos.**

Había sido un día agotador para Daryl y el grupo que salió con él en la búsqueda de provisiones, como era costumbre Daryl pasaba por el bloque donde vivian para llegar a su celda, cuando escucho a Beth, relatarle a la pequeña Judith un cuento. En silencio, apoyo su ballesta contra la pared y se quedo escuchando atento mientras intentaba quitarse con los dientes esa piel reseca en su dedo pulgar.

"(…) en esta desierta y vacía ciudad de Hamelín, donde, por más que busques, nunca encontraras ni un ratón ni un niño"

-¿Por qué le leés ese cuento? Tiene un horrendo final… Murmuro repentinamente haciendo que Beth se sobresaltara con Judith en brazos.

-¡Daryl! No sabía que estabas ahí.

-Hola pequeña destructora… Murmuro tomándola en brazos. –jamás permitiré que ningún flautista te arrebate de nosotros. Decía meciendo a una sonriente Judith en sus brazos.

-Pero Daryl, es solo un cuento y a Judith le agrada. –Respondió Beth cerrando el libro, mientras miraba dulcemente a un Daryl desconocido para ella.

-Toma, voy a lavarme estoy agotado. Nos vemos pequeña Judy!.- Dijo reacio al notar la esa mirada, sentía ya desde entonces que Beth lo traspasaba.

-Eres más tierno de lo que quieres hacer ver, Daryl Dixon. ¿No es cierto Judith? El Tío Daryl es tierno. –Bromeo Beth mientras sonreía viéndolo huir.

-Si, si. Sigue con lo tuyo…- Respondió con su ronca voz.

*Flashback de Beth y Daryl luego de quemar la cabaña*

-Mirá. "El Flautista de hamelim."

-Usémoslo para que esto arda. Respondió Daryl secamente. Beth lo notó y comenzó a indagar.

-¿Daryl?

-¿Si?- Respondió el caminando delante de Beth con su ballesta.

-¿Por qué odias este cuento?- Daryl la miró y comenzó a relatarle una historia.

-Tenía 9 años cuando cuando mi padre ebrio y violento quiso golpearme y mi mamá aterrada me encerró en un placard, en el había un libro con cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Leí el flautista de hamelín, debo haberlo leído como unas 10 veces esperando que mi madre volviera a sacarme de ahí, esperando que papá se calmara. Esa semana mi mamá murió quemada en su cama, ebria, fumando y pensé. "Fue el flautista, el flautista se llevo a mi mamá" No me parece justo que los niños deban pagar por los adultos, no me parece justo que ni Carl, ni Judith o tu papá deban pagar por los injustos… Tampoco me parece justo que nos arrebaten lo que más queremos…- vociferó posando su mirada en Beth.-No soportaría seguir perdiendo a los que quiero…

Beth, recordó esa charla mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Carol. Las palabras de Daryl sobre la perdida de los que se aman, habían calado profundo en ella.

-Todo va a estar bien, Carol. El flautista no te va a llevar de mi. Murmuo la joven y fue entonces cuando un sonido leve pero dulce atrajo su atención desde la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Un violín, lo oyes Carol? Pero… ¿Quién es el violinista?


	9. Perdido

**Aun no asimilo la muerte de Beth.**

Las cosas no salieron como esperaban, las cosas nunca salen como se esperan al menos no ahora, no en este mundo. Hacía tiempo que Daryl no se detenía, no desde la caída de la prisión y entonces sucedió, se vio bañado en su sangre, fue testigo de su funeral, fue testigo de su partida, ella se había convertido en lo que presagio en aquella vieja cabaña "Otra chica muerta" pero no fue hasta después del mar de emociones violentas que lo invadieron durante esos días que Daryl por fin cayó, no era el llanto deprimente, no habían sollozos no, su mirada era fría, se asemejaba mucho al redneck que acampaba lejos del grupo en la granja de Hershel, se adentró en el bosque para seguir tomando distancia, se había aislado de nuevo. Mientras caminaba por el bosque rastreando lo que sería el almuerzo del grupo, observo las huellas delante de él, una vez más en su cabeza murmuraba Beth.

"Algo pasó por aquí, los patrones son en zigzag, ¡es un caminante!" Daryl trago saliva e inspiro profundo como reteniendo el llanto al recordarla.

-Basta, Dixon, déjala ir. Se dijo a si mismo. De pronto un caminante se le abalanzó, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia, lucho con el poniéndole fin con su cuchillo. Su mano estaba bañada en la sangre del caminante y el cuchillo brillaba a la luz del sol y de nuevo Beth se presento en su mente, pues era su cuchillo el que sostenía ahora fue entonces cuando cayó de rodillas en medio de un bosque profundo. Ya sin contener las lágrimas, se había sentido perdido antes pero no así, no de esta manera.

"¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿No sientes nada?" Escucho la voz de Beth en su memoria "Si, crees que no hay salida, supongo que eso es un sentimiento" Esta vez esas palabras calaban mucho más profundo que la primera vez. Esta vez parecía no haber salida, esta vez ella no estaba para sacarlo de la oscuridad. El sentimiento de derrota no se comparaba con ninguno que hubiese sentido antes.

-Sabes, no creo que sea de su agrado verte caer. Daryl, espantado levanto la mirada para ver frente a el una figura borrosa, pues el sol le daba en la cara.

-¿Moonshine?

-Deja de mirarme como si estuvieses viendo un fantasma. Vocifero la joven sentándose sobre una roca frente a Daryl, mirándolo fijamente, sus enormes ojos verdes lo traspasaban, conservaba esa frescura.

-¿Qué?..¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Supongo que soy una alucinación… Daryl había dejado el llanto pesado para intentar entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Te vi morir…

-Si, supongo que no fue una gran idea convertirme en la violinista de Hamelin… Pero ya que…

-Estoy volviéndome loco…

-yo diría que soy la forma que tienes de lidiar con la muerte de Beth…

-No te atrevas a nombrarla, no tienes derecho me abandonaste en el hospital.

-¿Qué hubiese cambiado si hubiese estado presente?

-Tal vez te hubieses percatado de algo que yo no vi, pero no, fuiste tan egoísta que preferiste lanzarte al maldito vacio y ser alimento de caminante. Comenzó a gritar Daryl desesperado.-Mirate! Aún sangras por esa herida en tu muñeca! Rick escucho los gritos de Daryl y lentamente se adentró en el bosque con su pistola en mano, la escena que observo le pareció algo familiar.

-Si, supongo que cuando eres el inconsciente de alguien hay cosas que no puedes evitar…Daryl se recostó el suelo, volvió a observar su mano bañada en sangre.

-Ya no queda nada bueno que ver…

-Todavía hay gente buena Daryl. Dijo ella recostándose a su lado.

-La gente buena muere pronto…

-Tú sigues aquí…-

-¡Daryl! ¿Qué has hecho? Irrumpió Rick aterrado al ver a Daryl con las muñecas desgarradas y bañadas en su propia sangre.- Vas a estar bien hermano, vas a estar bien.

-Te lo dije, todavía queda buena gente…


	10. Querido Diario

**Esto es una fanfic Beth va a seguir viva mientras sigamos escribiendo sobre ella, a no decaer.**

Es el día 3: un hombre me ha alimentado y ha curado mis heridas, me he recuperado suficiente como para seguir en el camino, por lo que pude percibir delante de nosotros va un grupo de unas diez personas, Morgan dice que posiblemente son de confianza, hablo de un tal Rick grimmes, tiene plena confianza en que si lo encontramos ya no estaremos solos, estoy anotando todo porque lo cierto es, que no sé quién soy o ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Solo sé que desperté dentro de una tumba y por instinto busque la salida, aun tengo el sabor de la tierra mojada en mi boca.

Día 4 : Hoy mientras buscábamos un lugar para refugiarnos de la tormenta, vi mi rostro en el vidrio de una tienda abandonada, empiezo a creer que no fui una buena persona. En la frente tengo una herida, Morgan dice que se asimila al orificio de entrada de una bala y que tiene sentido porque la salida está en la parte superior del parietal. "Es un milagro niña, difícilmente se sobrevive a una bala en la cabeza" dice Morgan cada vez que cura mi herida.

Día 5: Por más que intento no logro recordar quién soy, el único indicio que tengo es que tal vez, mi nombre tal vez comience con G o tal vez mi apellido es Grimes? La tormenta de la noche en que desperté había destruido mi epitafio. Por lo pronto Morgan solo atina a llamarme Emily, dice que me parezco mucho a una cantante que su hijo admiraba antes de la caída.

Día 6: Morgan está sorprendido con mis habilidades de rastreo, supone que antes de la tumba era una gran cazadora o policía, anoche en esa tienda encontró una gorra hecha de piel de zorro, dice que el invierno será crudo y que lo mejor que puedo hacer es proteger mi cabeza herida con ella, es graciosa tiene orejas.

Día 7: Encontramos una casa, parece haber sido recientemente ocupada, encontré algunas vendas con sangre y dos o tres flechas rotas esparcidas en una habitación, se me hicieron familiares, pero no… Todo sigue igual de borroso, también encontré una nota, la letra era algo ilegible pero pude leer "Te extraño tanto Beth Greene" Tal vez Beth había muerto recientemente, sentí mucha pena por ella pero extrañamente sentí más pena por el autor de la nota.

Día 8: Anoche tuve un sueño que me dejo preocupada, no pude verle el rostro, solo de espalda, llevaba puesto un chaleco con un dibujo muy familiar para mi, eran alas de ángel y el lloraba desconsolado, desperté aturdida y bastante angustiada. Tal vez ese hombre es la respuesta a todo.

-Buenos días Morgan.

-Em, ya estás de pie. Eso es bueno, debemos continuar…

-Bueno… Las señales están ahí solo tienes que saber leerlas…


	11. Salmo 91

Día 10: En el camino encontramos una iglesia abandonada, Morgan tiene un ritual, coloca una bala, una golosina y una pata de conejo sobre el altar, enciende unas velas y comienza a orar. Me gusta observarlo por alguna razón me hacen sentir como si estuviera en mi hogar. Encontré una biblia, el salmo 91 vs 5 – 10 estaban marcados en el.

Día 11: El invierno se aproxima, tengo días buenos y malos, sueños raros, voces y dolores de cabeza insoportables, sigo totalmente nula con respecta a mi vida pasada, tengo largas charlas con Morgan sobre la caída, el tiene teorías extrañas sobre la ira de Dios y el apocalipsis.

Día 12: Hemos recorrido largos kilómetros las primeras nieves comenzaron a caer, eso hace que esos muertos caminantes sean más lentos, Morgan, también me ha enseñado que es indispensable desconfiar de los vivos.

Días 18 Hace 6 días que estamos refugiados en este lugar con Morgan, es una especie de tienda para niños, encontré algunos pañales, una cuna y ropa de niño, se me hace extrañamente familiar siento como si alguna vez un bebé hubiese dependido de mi, pero… ¿Cómo? Apenas tengo 19 años, quizás fui madre? No lo sé.

*Daryl*

Nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre lo sucedido con Daryl, el estaba completamente cerrado a cualquier tipo de contacto, Carol y Rick estaban constantemente rodeándolo pero dándole espacio suficiente para que no se sintiera presionado.

Carol ingreso a la habitación con un plato de sopa caliente, era su amigo y debía cuidar de él, en ese momento lo escucho repetir con claridad el salmo 91 o por lo menos parte de él

-No quise interrumpir, no sabía que rezabas…

-No lo hacía. Dijo esquivando la mirada y llevándose el pulgar a la boca intentando comerse las uñas como es su costumbre.

-Me pareció oírte

-TE DIJE QUE NO LO HACIA, TE VOLVISTE IDIOTA CAROL?

-Ella está aquí? Volvió a insistir Carol.

-No sé de que hablas. Se alejó nervioso mientras escuchaba con claridad la voz de Moonshine

-Daryl, es normal por lo que estás pasando. Todos pasamos por eso alguna vez. Insistió Carol a sabiendas de que Daryl era un animal salvaje herido capaz de arrancarle la piel de un mordizco.

-Tu no, tu fuiste sometida y luego no fuiste capaz de ser una buena madre, las niñas rubias y tu no se llevan verdad Carol? –Carol trago saliva al oírlo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no dejo de mirar a Daryl que se frotaba la cabeza nervioso como intentando evitar escuchar a alguien más.

-"¡Oye! Esa fue buena, primero Sofia, luego lizzie y Mika, ahora Beth… Si yo fuera Rick, no dejaría que se acerque a la pequeña Judith."

-Se que no lo dices consciente que estás pasan...

-DEJA DE QUERER HACERME CREER QUE ENTIENDES MI DOLOR, YO NO ELEGÍ PERDER A BETH. NO ENTIENDES MI DOLOR, NO LO ENTENDERÍAS JAMÁS. SI YO FUERA RICK NO DEJARÍA QUE TE ACERQUES A JUDIE.- Carol no soporto semejante acusación y solo atino a salir desesperada de la habitación- OYÉ RICK, NO DEJES QUE CAROL SE ACERQUE A JUDI, CADA VEZ QUE ELLA ESTÁ CERCA UNA NIÑA RUBIA MUERE! Comenzó a gritar Daryl desde la habitación y dio un portazo.

-Sigues aquí.

-¿Dónde sino? Respondió la voz que lo acosaba.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Nop, pero ya ves, aquí me tienes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás rondándome? Quiero estar solo. No lo entiendes?

-Eso – Respondió ella mirándolo directo a los ojos- solo tu puedes responderlo.

-Tengo que tratarte como a Carol para que te vayas?

-Di lo que quieras, no puedes herirme, tu me hiciste…- Daryl, volvió a inspirar profundamente mientras intentaba atar sus cordones.

-¿Sabés? Cuando cortas profundo, lastimas los tendones y pierdes sensibilidad. Murmuro Moonshine sentada frente a el.

_-__No temerás el terror nocturno, Ni saeta que vuele de día, Ni pestilencia que ande en oscuridad,  
>Ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya.<em>****_Caerán a tu lado mil, Y diez mil a tu di__estra_ _Mas a ti no llegará. Ciertamente con tus ojos mirarás Y verás la recompensa de los impíos._****_Porque has puesto a Dios, que es mi esperanza, al Altísimo por tu habitación, No te sobrevendrá mal.- _Daryl sintió la mano de Moonshine acariciarle la sien.

-Ese es el salmo 91. Sr. Dixon.

-Lo sé… Beth me lo enseño…


	12. Un poco de Fe

Daryl se había recuperado lo suficiente como para salir a la caza nuevamente, Rick estaba reacio a la idea de dirigirse a Richmond, Virginia, así que continuaron buscando refugio en distintas zonas, casas abandonadas y otros vez instalados Daryl continuaba con el mismo protocolo, evitaba a Maggie que se lamentaba por la muerte de su hermana en cada rincón.

"Estúpida perra, espero que acompañar a desconocidos sea de mayor consuelo." Murmuro Daryl caminando de nuevo hacia la profundidad del bosque, Michonne lo acompañó está vez.

-¿Te sientes mejor? pregunto ella sigilosa.

-Si… Tengo que hablar con Carol. Contesto él sin quitar la mirada de su camino.

-Ella va a estar bien, entiende por lo que estás pasando.

-Nah… Este demasiado preocupada compadeciéndose de si misma. Respondió Daryl removiendo las hojas en el piso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te compadeces de ti mismo?

-Nah… -Daryl se silenció repentinamente.- Es extraño… Ayer estuve aquí y estas huellas no estaban, deberías volver con Rick y advertirle.

-Y te quedaras solo, otra vez?

-Deja de tratarme como a un enfermo, si quisiera suicidarme tomaría mi pistola y me volaría la tapa de los sesos.."Mala elección de palabras" resonó en los oídos de Daryl. Michonne jamás juzgaba a los suyos y sus miradas determinantes suelen decirlo solo.

-De acuerdo… Vuelve pronto. Resoplo la morena alejándose cautelosa. Daryl siguió caminando tras los rastros nuevos en ese bosque, necesitaba saber que no representaban un peligro, no muy lejos de la zona se encontró con un campamento solitario, por lo que pudo percibir el dueño jamás había regresado, entre las pocas cosas que algunos saqueadores posiblemente habían tomado había un poncho muy similar al que alguna vez uso Daryl y varios rollos de cuerdas.

- En serio, la horca? De todas las posibles muertes la horca es la más estúpida que se te ocurrió.

-No pienso ahorcarme.

-Pero lo pensaste… Explícame sino ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Vocifero muy cerca del oído de Daryl la muchacha.

-Si quisiera morir, me volaría la tapa de los sesos.

-Sabés, la horca suele ser una muerte cruenta, si el cuello no se te rompe puedes vivir hasta unos 20 minutos agónicos, pero eso ya lo sabes… Lo hablamos antes. Daryl ignoro enérgicamente la voz que lo atormentaba y recogió algunas cosas de ese campamento, con el invierno cerca el sol baja más rápido, no era bueno que siguiera solo.

-Ah, ahora optaste por ignorarme… No voy a ir a ningún lado Daryl Dixon, soy tu subconsciente, soy tus pensamientos. Soy ella.

-No te pareces en nada a e… Vocifero Daryl deteniéndose abruptamente ante una imagen que lo descoloco por completo, un rosario pulsera idéntico al que tenia Beth la tarde en que la enterraron. Moonshine puso nuevamente sus labios en el oído de Daryl.

-No te mataría tener un poco de fe...


	13. ¿No crees que es hermoso?

Daryl regreso donde el grupo con las cosas que había encontrando en ese campamento, por supuesto dejo todo a la vista y volvió a aislarse en la habitación de la vieja casona en la que por el momento el grupo se refugiaba, sintió la mirada desgarradora de Carol, la mirada comprensiva de Rick y la mirada de compasión de los que aún lo estaban conociendo.

Tiro ese poncho desgastado que encontró sobre el suelo, apoyo su ballesta sobre la pared y se sentó en la cama sumido en mil millones de pensamientos y la culpa era posible que alguien hubiese profanado la tumba de Beth?

-O tal vez está viva y se arrastro de entre la tierra a la superficie.

-Moonshine, no habías aparecido en todo el día…

-Tu mente está más tranquila supongo

-Quiero encontrar al profanador y matarlo.

-Tu mente no esta tan tranquila porque quieres separarte del grupo. Okey i follow you.

-Tengo que hablar con Rick. No sé opondrá pero necesito que me entienda.

-Claro que te entiendo… Pasé por esto una vez –vocifero Rick ladeando la cabeza- La puedes ver?

-Ah Beth? No…

-Pero si ves a alguien…

-Si… Es como la voz de mi consciencia habla mucho y no me deja en paz, pero estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ella. Rick se acomodo sobre un mueble cruzando se brazos su voz era apacible y condescendiente con Daryl.

-Yo veía a Lori, pero no la oía… Solo… Estaba ahí, ella solo estaba ahí sin decirme nada. Se lo terrible que puede ser…

-Nah, no es tan terrible cuando te acostumbras… -Respondió el arquero fijando la mirada en un rincón de la habitación era claro que ella estaba ahí, presente, quizás murmurándole que responder.-Rick… Yo… No puedo seguir con ustedes…- voceo casi como en secreto, la mirada de Rick se fijo en el.

-No puedes dejarnos. Daryl, yo supere esto gracias a ti, al grupo. Créeme no es bueno que estés solo.

-Necesito estar solo un tiempo, yo necesito… Rick vio la determinación en el rostro de Daryl, sabía que era imposible persuadirlo cuando tomaba una decisión.

-¿Qué hay del resto? Se los dirás tú o tengo que decírselos yo ¿Qué hay de Carol?

-Hablare con Carol antes de partir, el resto del grupo no tiene que saberlo.

-Está bien, si esa es tu decisión no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

La mañana siguiente Daryl se despidió de Carol, le pidió disculpas y luego solo partió, pero antes de llegar a la puerta pasó junto a la cuna improvisada de la pequeña Judith, acarició su cabeza, la besó en la frente y murmuro una fragmento de aquella canción que alguna vez, Beth, le cantó en la funeraria. El sol asomaba sus primeros rayos, el aire estaba helado y la nieve era espesa.

-Las huellas están cubiertas ¿Crees que vayas a encontrar lo que buscas?

-Soy Daryl Dixon, Moonshine puede que me ardan las heridas de las muñecas porque tuve un momento de fragilidad, pero jamás me rindo.

-¿No te parece hermoso? .- Daryl agacho la mirada ante esa frase y sonriendo respondió.

-Si… Es hermoso.


	14. DÍA 25

Día 25: Mi cabeza sano rápido, puedo cubrir la herida con el cabello y la gorra que Morgan me regaló, las cicatrices de mi cara ya solo son eso, cicatrices. Morgan dice que estamos cerca de las personas que buscamos.

Día 26: Hemos notado que alguien nos sigue de cerca estoy pensando seriamente en esperarlo, necesito saber porque lo hace, tal vez es mi captor. Tal vez mi asesino.

Día 27: Encontramos una finca, es hermosa tiene arboles de manzana y otras frutas, claro que están bastante quemadas por el frio y la nieve, bajo uno de los arboles muy cercano a la casa hay algunas tumbas, al menos 3 niños o niñas, no lo sé.

Día 28: Morgan se percato de que nuestro vigilante no está muy lejos, pero creemos que no está muy cerca tampoco.

-¿Sucede algo Morgan?

-Alguien nos sigue el paso, debemos despistarlo. Morgan no quería exponerse, prefería una maniobra evasiva pero ella pensaba diferente.

-O confrontarlo… Murmuro ella con seguridad.

-Por lo que veo tienes un plan.

-Quiero esperarlo en el cruce de caminos, quiero verle el rostro a nuestro cazador. Y así fue, el frío helaba los huesos pero ella se mantuvo firme esperando a su perseguidor, de pronto estaba ahí , era un hombre de no más de 35 años, llevaba puesto un poncho y una ballesta era su arma, ella se estremeció, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ella no entendía el por qué, Morgan lo notó e intento persuadirla.

-¿Qué sucede Em? ¿Estás bien? Ella lo miró mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Si, mejor actuemos. Murmuró lanzándose a la caza.

-Pon la ballesta en el piso. Murmuro una voz femenina. ¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo? el arquero bajo lentamente la ballesta sin voltear.

-Solo estoy buscando a la dueña de esta pulsera. Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha para enseñarle a su captor dicha pulsera.

-¡Es mía! ¿Dónde la encontraste? Contesto ella arrebatándosela.

-No es posible.- sugirió Daryl nervioso.- Su dueña ha muerto. Yo mismo cave su tumba y tú la profanaste, espero que sepas disparar porque juro que te matare con mis propias manos. Amenazo el pequeño Dixon pero la chica enfurecida lo golpeo directo en la cabeza.

El arquero recupero el sentido sin lograr enfocar la mirada en la habitación tenuemente iluminada con la luz del fuego en la chimenea , ese golpe había sido fuerte, sentía como si hubiese estado dormido por horas. "Maldición Dixon, cualquiera puede patear tu trasero ahora?" Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba zafarse de sus ataduras, estaba encerrado en una habitación bien asegurada entonces recurrió a su plan b, hacerse de un arma que le ayudase a escapar de ese lugar. "Vamos, vamos, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí"

-¿Tenemos? Suena a manada. Me has estado engañando con otras alucinaciones?

-No es momento para que aparezcas, Moonshine. Respondió Daryl a su alucinación preferida.

-Morgan me llama Emily. – Murmuro la voz joven de una mujer y junto a esa voz es escucho nuevamente el click de un arma recargándose.-Ahora siéntate de nuevo junto a esa columna.  
>-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?<br>-Haz lo que te digo y todo va a estar bien. Respondió con completa tranquilidad la chica.-Hace días que sentimos que alguien nos vigila sabía que si te esperaba llegarías –Murmuro ella arrodillándose detrás de Daryl para volver a amordazarlo, esa voz era muy familiar para el tanto que se sentía prácticamente en su zona de confort. ¿Por qué nos sigues? ¿A qué rayos te refieres cuando dices que conoces a la dueña de la pulsera?  
>-Ya te dije que busco a quien profano la tumba de la persona que amaba, será mejor que me mates si no quieres recibir tu merecido. Perra.<p>

Respondió furioso el arquero atacando por sorpresa a su captora, en el forcejeo el pañuelo que ella llevaba puesto cayo, dejando su rostro expuesto, dos cortes uno en el pómulo, el otro en la frente y una tercera cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la frente muy similar al orificio de entrada de una bala.  
>-Beth… Eres tú?<p> 


	15. Di Mi Nombre

Daryl quedo estupefacto ante semejante visión, cayó sobre su espalda repitiendo el nombre de Beth. Si, era Beth y estaba viva pero como era posible, si el mismo se había encargado de cargar su cuerpo hasta la tumba.

-No es posible… Murmuro Daryl con los ojos empañados en lagrimas- Debe ser una visión.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ANDA, HABLA ¿CÓMO RAYOS ME LLAMASTE? Gritaba la chica desconcertada mientras lo apuntaba directo a la cabeza. –HABLA MALDITO! ¿CÓMO RAYOS ME LLAMASTE? En ese momento Morgan entró a la habitación.

-EM, baja el arma, tranquilízate y baja el arma ahora! – Intervino con voz suave.

-¡PERO EL ME LLAMÓ BETH! EL ME CONOCE, ACASO ERES UNO DE MI ASESINO?- Gritaba ella agitando el revólver desaforada. –¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS! Morgan se acerco lentamente tomando su mano y logrando convencerla de que baje el arma.

-Em, si le disparas, nunca sabrás lo que el sabe… -La mirada de Beth estaba llena de furia.

-Dios mío, cuando los demás lo sepan, cuando Maggie lo sepa… - Musito Daryl con una sonrisa intentando acercarse a la joven.

-Quédate exactamente donde estas. ¿De qué hablas forastero? Vocifero Morgan interponiéndose entre él y la chica.

-Beth, soy yo. Daryl... Escapamos juntos de la prisión, estuvimos juntos por un largo tiempo no me recuerdas?

-¿Conoces a esta chica? – Cuestiono curioso Morgan pero Daryl no podía dejar de mirar fijo a su chica, era un milagro y él lo estaba presenciando.- ¡hey! Arquero responde a la pregunta.

-Su nombre es Beth, Bethany Greene.

-Em, quiero decir Beth. ¿Te es familiar algo de lo que este hombre dice? Se dirigió Morgan a la blonda muchacha que solo atinaba a mirar con desconcierto a un emocionado Daryl.

-Bueno, a decir verdad cuando alguien te vuela la maldita tapa de los sesos difícilmente recuerdes nombres o caras ¿No lo crees, arquero? Se expreso llena de ironía, era ella si pero casi no quedaba nada de aquella chica llena de fe que Daryl había comenzado a amar.

-Puedo probarte lo que digo, si dejan que busque en mi bolsillo. A lo que Beth y Morgan accedieron sin dejar de apuntarle.- Este es tu diario intimo, aquí escribiste todo lo que pasó hasta unas horas antes de que ellos te secuestraran. – afirmo Daryl, entregándole un pequeño cuadernillo de tapas verdes. Daryl había guardado es diario desde aquella noche en la casa funeraria. Aquella en la que la secuestraron.

-Entenderás que debo amordazarte por seguridad. Quiero decir… No sé si dices la verdad. ¿Tú qué opinas Morgan? Daryl asintió, que podía importar estar atado un par de horas más si ella estaba viva. La observo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, Beth salió de la habitación en compañía de Morgan, parte de las consecuencias del disparo y aun cuando lograba volcar oraciones complejas al papel, difícilmente podía leerlas, por ello escucho atentamente cada frase que Morgan leía su diario inclusive sus pensamientos más intimos.

-Detente!

-Recuerdas algo?

-No, no recuerdo nada de lo que me leíste, ni siquiera siento que sea esa persona. Dios, es tan extraño. Léeme las ultimas paginas necesito saber si hablo del arquero.

-"Tras la caída de la prisión no he podido descansar ni un instante, excepto esta última semana, que con Daryl, encontramos una casa funeraria, el lugar está limpio y encontramos comida, con sabor a comida, si. Estoy cansada, pero para mí fortuna Daryl está conmigo, hemos tenido nuestros encontronazos, el es un hombre hermoso con un corazón noble que no quiere asumirse como tal, supongo que para el mostrarse emocional lo hace vulnerable, anoche me pidió que le cante, fue agradable pasamos una linda velada, por unas horas nos olvidamos de que el mundo afuera se fue al diablo. " Beth escuchaba a Morgan y sentía que en su pecho una sensación de desconcierto la invadía.

-Continua. Murmuro ella con la voz tomada por el potencial llanto y Morgan siguió leyendo.

"Esta mañana me levanto en andas, mi pie estaba lastimado y lo sentí tan fuerte, tan caballero. Daryl dice que no era nadie antes de todo esto, pero yo creo que si, yo creo que es el hombre más generoso, protector y amoroso que haya existido antes y después de la caída. Mi padre estaría orgulloso de él, mi padre estaría orgulloso de que su hija fuera esposa de un hombre tan real como Daryl. Le he dicho en más de una ocasión que aun existe gente buena, el no parece entender que me refiero a su persona."

-Aquí hay algo más. "Extraño a mi papá, extraño mucho a Maggie y a los demás, pero la realidad es que estamos tan cómodos y ambos tenemos tal sensación de seguridad que me atrevería a decir que si nos lo proponemos, podríamos ser muy felices aquí, veo a Daryl tan diferente que me da miedo llegar a enamorarme de él, quiero decir cualquier chica con un poco de sentido común lo querría como novio. Si, lo sé, soy una tonta que sueña, pero eres mi diario tienes que soportarme."

-Estaba enamorada de él… Estaba enamorada del hombre en la otra habitación Morgan. Vocifero Beth casi hiperventilando.

-Ese hombre te mira con tanta felicidad, Pequeña, con tanto amor… Que si no está enamorado de ti, está muy cerca de estarlo. Beth clavo la mirada en la puerta de la habitación donde Daryl, permanecía prisionero, froto sus manos nerviosa mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, a veces cuando no podía controlar sus emociones, su pierna izquierda parecía debilitarse lo que hacia que cojeara muy levemente. Finalmente tomo coraje.

-Necesito saber... dejo salir de sus labios en un murmullo nervioso.


	16. Miradas

Daryl continuó sonriendo aun cuando estaba prisionero de una Beth totalmente desconocida para él.

-No piensas escapar ¿verdad?

-Moonshine, ella está viva. Ella sigue viva… -vocifero el arquero sonriendo como embriagado de alegría. La pequeña pelirroja que había sido su consciencia las últimas semanas, acurruco junto a él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Daryl. Era tan real que él podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo.

-Yep… Ahora vas a sanar y ya no me vas a necesitar. –vocifero casi en un suspiro.-Eso es bueno.

Vas a extrañarme tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon.

-Basta Moonshine, tu siempre serás parte de mi.

-Lo soy… Soy una mezcla de Merle con Beth por si no lo has notado. Dijo ella segura, Daryl la miró ciertamente impresionado.

-Es cierto…

-Veras, cuando la perdiste en cierto modo, perdiste un poco la razón y me creaste…

-Crearte? Perdí la razón..

-Bueno, si. Un poco… Yo diría que bastante… dije en un tono de voz lleno de tristeza. Daryl apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica en señal de comprensión y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Necesito saber… - Se acerco con desconfianza Beth.- Necesito que me digas que pasó la última noche en la funeraria. Daryl se mostro algo molesto no quería recordar lo sucedido pero vio la mirada de Beth casi rogándole y decidió relatarle con detalle todo lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces? Es cierto… Tú y yo escapamos juntos, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo y alguien me arrebato de ti.

-Un auto negro, con una cruz blanca, lo seguí, lo seguí toda la noche no pude alcanzarlos… La mirada de Beth estaba llena de incredulidad y desconcierto.

-¿Fueron ellos?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa mientras se quitaba la gorra para enseñarle a Daryl lo que ahora era una horrible cicatriz. Daryl bajo la mirada ante esa pregunta. –NO, Espera no respondas, no quiero saberlo. Solo dime si fue por una estupidez mía.

-Tú jamás hiciste estupideces. Beth Greene, no te atrevas… Reacciono seguro el arquero. Sorprendiendo a la chica.- Tu eras la más fuerte de todos nosotros.

-Claro, por eso escribía todas estas estupideces en un diario. Si, como no…

-No es estúpido.- Ella vio la mirada llena sinceridad de Daryl.- No lo es… Es hermoso. Vocifero ronco, mechones de su flequillo cubrían su ojo morado y en sus labios había una ligera mueca similar a una sonrisa. Beth se sintió tan vulnerable ante esa mirada que la traspasaba.

-Lo único que creo ahora arquero, es que necesitas un buen corte de cabello y tal vez algo de comer. Déjame desatarte. En ese momento Morgan entró a la habitación con la mirada algo desencajada.

- ¿Tu conoces a Rick Grimmes?


	17. La que fui

Tras esa pregunta, Daryl, miró fijo a Beth quien asintió como una señal de que Morgan era de confianza y respondió

-Si, lo conozco es un gran hombre que ha pasado por cosas terribles y tuvo que tomar decisiones atroces también. Morgan sonrió prácticamente feliz de la respuesta.

-Si, lo sé. La última vez que lo vi el estaba con su hijo y una mujer morena. Yo no estaba en mis cabales, pero gracias a Rick, lo entendí. No tenía sentido seguir agazapado ahí. Creo que te debemos una cena caliente arquero y un lugar más o menos acomodado donde dormir. ¿Qué opinas Em? Digo Beth…

Ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa, por un instante era esa Beth Greene que Daryl vio por última vez en la funeraria. Lo desato y prepararon una especie de mesa para la cena con las cosas que Morgan y ella habían recolectado en el trayecto.

-Y… Cómo se entierra vivo a alguien? ¿Qué se siente? Pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo Beth mientras comían.

-No fue así, estabas muerta hasta para el medico del Grady… Yo no supe, no pude reaccionar, solo sé que le dispare a Dawn en medio de la frente cuando… Luego de eso mi mente está en blanco.

-Imagínate como está la mía, me volaron la tapa de los sesos. Acoto irónicamente ella. Beth estaba descreída y para Daryl era cada vez más difícil convencerla de lo contrario. La cena se dio en silencio nuevamente, pero ahora Morgan tenía otros planes quería ir en la búsqueda del grupo de Rick, momentos después Daryl decidió asearse para verse presentable, no sabía porque o para qué, pero así era. Volvía al comedor cuando escucho a Morgan y a Beth murmurar.

-No lo sé, podríamos ir a ese lugar sin ellos. Vocifero determinante Beth.

-Pero es tu familia, tal vez volver a verlos te traería de nuevo niña.

-¿Mi familia? Claramente son unos estúpidos, de otra forma no me hubiesen enterrado viva, si prestas atención solo el arquero volvió por mí y lo hizo aun cuando me creía muerta.

-Tal vez es porque te ama.

-No tienes idea de cómo quisiera recordarlo… Sonó acongojada la blonda. En ese momento Daryl entro a la habitación secando su cabello con la toalla que Beth le había proporcionado antes.

-Oh, arquero… Dijo ella ruborizada

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-¿Existe un lugar seguro? Volvió a insistir Daryl. A lo que Morgan respondió asintiendo.- Entonces, debemos hallar a Rick y a los demás y decirles del lugar, no sé si todos se merezcan, pero Judith o Carl merecen algo mejor…-exclamo Daryl con la voz agotada. Beth percibió cierta emoción en el tono de voz del arquero.

-Judith… Es la niña ¿Verdad? ¿La bebé? En tu diario hablabas mucho de ella Beth.

-BASTA MORGAN! NO LA RECUERDO. YO NO SÉ SI QUIERA SI PUEDO CONFIAR EN ELLOS. Dijo en un grito intenso Beth golpeando fuerte la puerta de la habitación que había tomado como propia.

Daryl entendió que ella no se sentía bien y por ello solo atino a sentarse junto a la puerta para contarle con sus palabras lo que pasó antes de perderla.

-Yo recuerdo… -un murmullo del otro lado de la puerta sorprendió a Beth.

-VETE, ME DUELE LA CABEZA, NO ME INTERESAN TUS RECUERDOS.

-Yo recuerdo que cuando me sentía desahuciado, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, tu seguías creyendo que ellos aun estaban vivos.

-NO ME IMPORTA, ESO QUE ESCRIBÍ AHÍ, ESO QUE ERA EN SU MOMENTO. ESO ES ALGO QUE YA NO BETH MURIÓ CUANDO ME DISPARARON EN LA CABEZA.

-Entonces, te perdí y me encontré rodeado de un grupo de cazadores que le seguían el rastro a unas personas que habían asesinado a uno de ellos. Recuerdo que la noche que los ví no pude evitar sentirme tan culpable y tan perdido sin ti. Greene. Tu siempre habías tenido razón y yo era un idiota que te veía como otra chica muerta y eso era porque estaba aterrado. Murmuraba suavemente Daryl casi con ternura desde el otro lado de la puerta. Beth había comenzado a prestarle atención, ella frotaba su cabeza, fuertes dolores se daban cuando se ponía nerviosa y hacia unos días que lo estaba.

-La fe no ha hecho nada por mí y ciertamente tampoco por ti, he visto tus muñecas arquero. Daryl se froto sus heridas pensativo y respondió sin levantar la voz.

-Vamos Greene. No te mataría tener un poco de fe.


	18. Fuego

Beth, sintió que tenía que darle una chance a la fe que Daryl ahora pregonaba, así que la mañana siguiente ella, Morgan y Daryl comenzaron el viaje de regreso a su familia, la noche cayó y como era de esperarse el frío con ella. El trío busco un refugió en otra casa abandonada de la zona, un par de caminantes no eran peligro para estos sobrevivientes. Ahora el único peligro era el temor bien fundando a personas vivas.

- Parece que Morgan salió un rato.- Confirmo ella frotando sus manos en sus caderas para calentarlas un poco. El frío se hacía sentir en toda la casa.- Rayos, hace frío de verdad. Acotó quejosa. Daryl, no lo dudo y se acerco a encender el fuego en una chimenea improvisada.

-¿Qué hacés?

-Caliento la habitación. Rápidamente Daryl se quitó el poncho para cubrir a Beth con el mismo.

-Pero Daryl, te quedas sin abrigo.

-No importa. Podrías enfermarte aun estás débil por el disparo ¿recuerdas? Beth se quedo en silencio observando los fuertes brazos de Daryl intentando avivar el fuego. Avivar el fuego… Que maravillosa metáfora le resulto para intentar recordar que era lo que la unía al arquero. – Ven.- dijo Daryl estirando la mano para que ella se acercara.- Tienes que mantenerte caliente.

-Tengo la sensación de que contigo cerca, es fácil mantenerse caliente. Bromeo Beth con una sonrisa picara.

-Vamos Greene. No hagas que me ruborice.- Respondió Daryl con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-Pero Daryl, es cierto. – Replico ella acomodándose en su hombro.

-Basta! Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomen mi regreso?

-Creo que Maggie y Judith van a ser muy felices con tu regreso y el resto del grupo también.

-Judith. Es la bebé verdad?

-Si, es la pequeña destructora. Es hermosa y te adoraba, le encanta escucharte cantar.

-Es extraño… No puedo recordar como juntar las notas musicales.

-Una vez, alguien me dijo que la coda es el fin de un movimiento musical y también marca un principio. No es mucho pero puede servirte. Tu, tuviste tu coda ahora es momento de comenzar. Beth admiró sorprendida al hermoso hombre que le hacía compañía, observo fijamente sus ojos verdes brillar con el fulgor del fuego y suspiro.

-No solo eres un hábil cazador, un gran rastreador, también eres un músico. Wow… Las mujeres en la otra vida debieron lloverte.

-Nah… Estaba muy ocupado siendo un bruto.

-Pero no lo eres. Sea quien sea que te lo haya dicho, era un idiota que decía estupideces. Debes quedarte con el que eres, no con el que sea eras. Daryl la miró sorprendido y sonrió ante esas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara además de moretones y cicatrices?

-Nah, tu cara es hermosa siempre.

-Mentiroso…


	19. Un largo camino a casa

Día 31: El Arquero se muestra lleno de esperanza, es un hombre con aspecto de reo, mirada de cachorro abandonada y voz tomada por el cigarrillo, su cabello tiene a cubrirle el ojo derecho y cuando sonríe siento un nudo en el estomago que no logro entender.

Día 32: El parece ser muy celoso de su ballesta, pero por algún motivo que desconozco hoy me enseño a usarla, y casualmente ya sabía cómo hacerlo. "Lo hiciste bien, Greene, no olvidaste lo que te enseñe" Murmuro, habla con los labios casi cerrados, no sé por qué, pero no me molesta.

Día 33: Morgan y Daryl encontraron el primero rastro certero de que Rick está aquí, en alguna casa de este pueblo, encontramos varios cadáveres recientemente mutilados, Daryl salió en la búsqueda de otro rastro certero, temo por él, me molesta que salga tan solo. Me molesta preocupar por él.

Daryl, le explicó a Morgan lo difícil que era tratar con Rick y que sería más fácil si en un principio solo él se presentara y así fue, Daryl por fin llego al lugar donde ahora Rick y los demás se refugiaban era un viejo granero en sus puertas estaban pintadas leyendas del tipo

"Te esperamos Brian Heriot" Posiblemente sus familiares intentando comunicarse con el tras la caída. Rick escucho un ruido por fuera y sin alertar a los demás excepto a Carl, salió por la puerta trasera, en silencio le quito el seguro a su pistola y busco al generador de ese extraño sonido para su sorpresa no era uno solo, si no varios caminantes con los que tuvo que forcejear, afortunadamente una flecha lo salvo de ser mordido por otro caminante.

-¡Daryl! - Dijo prácticamente en un grito.- Volviste, hermano. Gracias me salvaste de nuevo.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte, murmuro el arquero extendiéndole la mano a Rick. –Necesito que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde?

-Está a unas casas de aquí, se que te va a parecer una locura, pero te pido que abras tu mente a lo que voy a contarte. Rick escucho con atención su narración, en algún punto creyó que tal vez Daryl seguía perdido en su delirio y que por eso volvió.-Entonces llegué a un cruce de caminos y ahí estaban ellos.

-¿Ellos? Daryl hizo una seña a Rick para que silenciaria y muy lentamente entro a la habitación de ese casona donde se sentía el calor del fuego que habían encendido. Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido ladeando la cabeza como era su costumbre al ver al primero de "Ellos"

-¿Morgan? El moreno sonrió con alegría, la última vez que había visto a Rick, ambos estaban pasando por uno de sus peores momentos.- Maldición Morgan ¿Eres tu?

-Rick Grimmes, Mirá nada más donde te vengo a encontrar. Respondió fundiéndose en un abrazo con el aturdido sheriff. Mientras tanto sobre el hombro de Rick murmuró.- Ella está en la otra habitación.

-Mmmju… Mascullo Daryl y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Rick notó ese movimiento y no pudo evitar sospechar. Sin bajar la guardia continuó charlando con Morgan sobre los sucesos ocurridos últimamente, fue entonces cuando escucho su voz.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo, Daryl.- Y como si fuese una pareja de recién casados Daryl traía en sus brazos a una joven mujer sonriente, el corazón de Rick pareció detenerse al ver esos enormes ojos celestes y esa sonrisa angelical una vez más justo frente a el.

-Beth… - Vocifero y sus ojos estaban empañados en lagrimas una vez más- Beth , realmente eres tu? Ella bajo y muy lentamente camino hasta Rick, que la abrazó besando su frente no una sino tres veces.

-Eso dice Daryl, dice que soy Beth Greene. Tu… Debes ser el Sheriff, el papá de la pequeña. – Afirmo ella girando su cabeza hacía Daryl

-Si, es él. Rick,ella… Perdió su memoria, tú sabés por el disparo. Rick seguía sin poder creerlo, sonreía y mantenía tomada con fuerza la mano de la rubia chica.

-Beth… Morgan…Daryl… Todos encontraron el camino a casa…-


	20. Contacto

Rick propuso el regreso con el grupo, sabía que Carl estaría inquieto esperándolo, si bien mantuvo una larga charla con Morgan no podía evitar mirar con fascinación a Beth y a Daryl caminar juntos mientras murmuraban entre si.

-Parece que algo está creciendo ahí. Eso es bueno en este mundo tan roto. – vocifero Morgan mirando su camino, el aire helado se hacía sentir y el aliento de Rick se dibujo cuando algo nervioso sonrió.

-No lo sé, Beth, ella ha pasado por mucho y Daryl, el… El esta tan distinto desde que todo esto sucedió. Aún no puedo creer que la hayamos enterrado viva, entiendo si desconfía yo me sentiría igual.

-Beth, es una buena chica, es una buena mujer , Grimmes, pero está asustada y su carácter es difícil de controlar ser un proceso lento, como el que pasamos nosotros.

Morgan era muy acertado en su comentario, para Beth que habia vuelto de entre los muertos solo quedaba desconfiar de los vivos, de todos, excepto Morgan y el arquero, lo demostró a llegar a la casona donde nadie podía salir de su asombro ante semejante aparición Maggie fue la primera en correr a los brazos de su hermana que solo atino a rodearla con una mirada incrédula y desamorada, la misma actitud ocurrió con el resto del grupo excepto Judith y Carl. Quizás porque eran los más jóvenes, quizás porque con Judith tenía otra conexión.

Maggie intento llenar de atención a su hermana dándole la mejor cama improvisada, el mejor plato de comida, la mejor manta, pero nada hacía que Beth se demostrara dulce y agradecida como hubiese sucedido en otra ocasión.

Daryl, dormitaba en una cama que había preparado muy cerca de la puerta de ese enorme establo que ahora los refugiaba.

-Arquero…- Mumuró Beth presionando la punta de sus dedos en el hombro de Daryl.- ¿Duermes?

-Lo haría si no hubiese alguien picándome.- Susurró sin abrir los ojos Daryl.

-Pues yo no puedo. No me acostumbro a esto. Murmuro la chica, su rostro se veía triste. Daryl se incorporo para encontrarse con su esa mirada azul justo frente a el pero como era de esperar agacho la mirada y vocifero.

-Es solo la primera noche… Se va a tornar difícil, ni siquiera los reconoces…

-Sobre todo la chica, mi hermana, ella me incomoda siento que hace todo esto porque siente culpa, ni si quiera siento que me caiga bien. Explicaba Beth frotándose las manos, su piel blanca seguía viéndose perfecta a pesar de los muchos golpes que había recibido anteriormente, los deseos de abrazarla y brindarle seguridad, estaban latentes en Daryl pero el temor a eso desconocido que comenzaba a crecer en su interior también y por eso prefería contenerse.

-Maggie te ama, es tu hermana, claro que se siente culpable, vamos Beth, te enterramos viva… ¿Cómo crees que me siento aún? Beth levanto la mirada sorpresivamente y sostuvo el rostro cansado de Daryl entre sus manos.

-Daryl, tu no debés sentirte mal por lo que pasó, tú me encontraste y me devolviste con los mios, jamás vuelvas a repetirte nada como eso. Sin embargo, no me siento cómoda con ellos, no los reconozco, tal vez Judith me resulta más familiar y Rick, pero el resto me es indiferente, de hecho me resultan por completo chocantes. Daryl se mostró reacio ante el contacto de la piel de Beth en la suya.

-Deberías volver a la cama, no está bien que estés aquí, sola, conmigo… Musito el arquero alejando las manos de Beth de su rostro.- Además, necesitas descansar. Ella notó el intento de poner distancia que llevaba a cabo el arquero y se acerco un poco más, le resultaba seductor el rose de las manos fuertes del hombre.

-No quiero dormir allá, con ellos… ¿Por qué no me haces un espacio? Hace frío y tú dijiste que no era bueno para mi recuperación…- explicó ella mirándolo directo a los ojos, su perfume era embriagador, el mundo se había ido al diablo, pero ella siempre encontraba la forma oler bien, Daryl, cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente y sin emitir sonido, levanto sus cobijas, se movió lo suficiente como para que Beth encajara perfecto, delgada, tibia, pequeña pego su espalda al pecho fornido del arquero, luego tomo su brazo para que el la rodeara por encima de sus caderas.

-Quítate la gorra…-dejo salir con voz ronca Daryl.

-No, aún se ve mi herida. Se negó vergonzosa Beth.

-No vas a dormir conmigo si dejas esa cosa peluda sobre mi nariz, Beth dejo escapar su risa, hacía tiempo que no reía así, para Daryl era como caer en el cliché absurdo del "tu risa es música para mis oídos"

-Lo siento, de acuerdo me la quitare, pero no mires mi cabeza. Dijo ella sentándose. El sonrió al ver su cabello dorado caer sobre sus hombros.-Debo verme horrible.

-Ni si quiera puedo ver tu cicatriz todo ese cabello no deja ver nada.- Murmuro con voz ronca Daryl- vamos Greene, recuéstate es hora de dormir.

- Buenas Noches, Daryl. Dijo ella volviendo a darle la espalda para recostarse sobre el fornido brazo del arquero.

-Buenas Noches Beth..


	21. Tormenta

Por primera vez en meses Daryl había logrado conciliar el sueño, la tibieza del cuerpo de Beth, su perfume, su compañía eran un bálsamo para su alma cansada, fue tan profundo su sueño que no se percato de que el resto del grupo, Beth inclusive, estaban de pie mientras el aún dormía. Fue la voz ronca de Rick la que lo despertó.

-Daryl, afuera hay una tormenta. Deberías tomar algo caliente. El arquero despertó sobresaltado como buscando a su rededor a alguien.

-Beth está con Judi, hace horas que juega con ella… Musito Rick con la mueca de una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Solo buscaba mi ballesta…

-Claro…

Como Rick había ilustrado, afuera la tormenta de nieve era intensa, Daryl se lavo un poco el cuerpo y se acerco al grupo que mantenía un debate acerca de los dichos de Morgan sobre una posible zona segura conocida como Alexandria. Pero Daryl no estaba ahí, no en su mente, en su mente solo podía pensar en Beth y en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Así que en silencio se dirigió hacia donde podía oír el murmullo de Beth y la risa de la pequeña Judith, se apoyo en la puerta y mordiéndose el pulgar las observo.

-Eres muy linda Judith, lamento no recordarte, pero tu parece que si lo haces.- Decia Beth hamacando en sus brazos a la niña.- Quisiera poder cantarte, pero no, no logro juntar las notas. Tu te mereces una linda navidad. Esas cosas si las recuerdo. La navidad.- Daryl estaba prácticamente hipnotizado ante tan bella imagen. Fue el sonido Maggie aclarándose la garganta lo que lo regreso a la realidad.

-Daryl, desayunaste? Aquí tienes algo caliente.

-Oh, Mag.. Maggie. Gracias.

-¡Daryl! ¡Te levantaste! No quise despertarte, te veías cansado. Hola Maggie. – Maggie observo el intercambio de miradas entre ambos, y comenzó a sentir que tal vez en esa relación había algo más.

-Hola Beth, le traje algo caliente a Daryl. Luego hablamos Daryl, es importante. Dijo Maggie alejándose con una mirada algo incomoda.

-¿De qué tienen que hablar?¿Siempre es así? Tiene secretos delante de los demás. Creo que empiezo a detestarla. Replicaba Beth mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de Judith

-Es tu hermana, Beth, estoy seguro que quiere que hablemos de lo de Alexandría, necesita confiar en Morgan.

-Yo confió en Morgan y eso debería bastarle. El salvo mi vida. –Dijo fastidiosa le pequeña Greene y se volvió a sumir en su jugueteo con Judith.

-Rick y yo también confiamos en el. Les bastará … Murmuro el arquero alejándose con su taza de café caliente en manos. –Vuelvo luego. Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.

-Siempre estoy bien cuando estás cerca. ¿No es cierto Judith? Daryl sonrió ante el comentario tierno de Beth . – ¿Daryl?

-¿Si? Volteó el arquero curioso.

-Gracias por lo de anoche. El solo atinó a hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa y se alejo fue entonces cuando esa voz lo sorprendió.

-Creo que Judith merece una navidad.

-Moonshine… Hace tiempo que no te oía.

-Lo sé… Es que estaba ocupada estando muerta. Se lo que piensas, la nieve mermó podrías ir a buscar un árbol y decorarlo para Beth y Judith.

-Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero quieres hacerlo y necesitas la aprobación de alguien por eso me trajiste.

-Nah…

-Lo necesitas y puede que parezca estúpido, pero estoy de acuerdo. Después de todos tienes que hacer lo que tienes hacer no?

-Seh..


	22. Milagro de Navidad

Daryl busco una sierra entre algunas cosas que quedaban en ese establo. Rick lo observo con curiosidad, finalmente sintió la necesidad de averiguar cual era el motivo de Daryl.

-Afuera está helado.

-Lo sé...- musito Daryl en un murmullo mientras seguía buscando entre esas herramientas oxidadas una filosa sierra.

-¿Piensas salir?

-Si.

-Tienes algún motivo en especial? Dijo Rick dirigiendo su mirada a Beth que aún permanecía prendada de Judith. El arquero observo la escena muy por encima, temía que Rick notara lo que Beth le generaba.

-Mmm... Nah... Solo quiero salir a respirar el aire helado. Los caminantes no son un peligro en estos días, tu sabes.-

-Una sierra?

-Pensé en ir por leña. La necesitaremos pronto. Tal vez un árbol también... -Los ojos de Rick se estremecieron, sonrió sutilmente y acotó.

-¿Un árbol? ¿Como en Navidad?- Daryl esquivo la mirada de Rick y en un sonido gutural confirmo la suposición de Rick

-Judith necesita una navidad... - Rick ladeo la cabeza como era costumbre y decidió que Daryl necesitaría compania caminaron por largo rato en el bosque nevado,llegaron a la zona donde la nieve estaba mucho más al raz del suelo, en el camino Daryl reviso algunos huecos de árbol en la búsqueda de algunas ardillas hibernantes, finalmente hallaron el árbol perfecto.

-Ese, ese es el arbol.

-Es enorme, estás seguro?

-A Judith le va a encantar.

-A Beth también.-Murmuró Rick con una sonrisa cómplice a Daryl mientras serraban el enorme pino.

-Mmjum.- El ruido de la caída del mismo termino llamando la atención de una horda de caminantes hambrientos, Rick y Daryl enfrentaron a varios, sin poder llevarse el pino tuvieron que huir a un lugar seguro

-Maldición, el pino...-Mascullo Daryl entre dientes

-Daryl, no podemos volver es imposible. Esta infectado. Advirtió Rick pero vio la determinación del arquero y tomó coraje para volver en la búsqueda de ese pino, lograron limpiar la zona y hacerse nuevamente del árbol, la sonrisa de Daryl estaba llena de satisfacción como nunca antes había visto Rick, eso le generaba cierta seguridad. Muy concentrados en su camino de regreso, no se percataron de que bajo la espesa nieve un caminante yacía hambriento, Rick tropezó quedando atrapado del lado izquierdo del árbol, Daryl tomado por sorpresa perdió su ballesta debiendo forcejear con un caminante apunto de morder su pierna derecha, de pronto el ojo del caminante fue traspasado por una flecha.

-La próxima vez que salgas sin avisar Dixon, te dejó morir. -Dijo una voz femenina apuntándolo con su ballesta.

-¡Beth! dijeron Daryl y Rick a coro. La rubia era una mujer fuerte ahora y lo demostró rastreandolos y rescatándolos de morir tontamente, Rick se incorporo rápidamente y su primer reacción fue besar a Beth en la frente Daryl, intentaba incorporarse, cuando la mano de la chica lo sorprendió.

-Ese árbol es por... pregunto Beth curiosa

-Navidad. Dijo Rick adelantándose. - Daryl, pensó que Judith se merecía una navidad y estuve de acuerdo ¿tu que opinas Beth?. Daryl agacho la mirada algo vergonzoso, sabía que Beth se percataría de que había oído su charla con la pequeña Judith, la chica clavo su mirada azul en el sonriendo y extendiéndole su mano una vez más

-Creo que es hermoso. Musito. Los tres regresaron ya caída la noche al viejo granero con el enorme árbol ideal para decorar, Maggie y Glenn también regresaron con algunas provisiones que serian la cena para esa noche, Rosita y Tara por su lado se pusieron de acuerdo para decorar el enorme árbol con algunas cosas que hallaron en la casa próxima al establo, estaban dispuestos a pasar una nochebuena como la que se daba en los viejos tiempos, por un par de horas olvidaron lo que sucedía afuera y con lo poco que tenían rodeando el hermoso árbol iluminado con algunas velas, improvisaron una hermosa cena de navidad. Maggie se tomó el trabajo de brindar en agradecimiento a su milagro de navidad, la resurrección de Beth, todos se saludaron y abrazaron cuando el reloj de Glenn marco la medianoche.

Beth observo a Judith inquieta en los brazos de Rick y suavemente se ofreció a tomarla en sus brazos alejándola del bullicio, el mismo bullicio que le generaba cierto dolor de cabeza. Se despidió del grupo y presiono el hombro de Morgan en señal de buenas noches y se retiro.

-Viste Judith, el tio Daryl, trajo un árbol para tí.- Murmuraba la chica hamacando a la cansada bebé"Noche de paz, noche de amor... Todos duermen rededor..." Daryl escucho la voz de Beth y sintió en su pecho saltar de alegria a su corazón. Beth cantaba de nuevo, sigiloso el arquero también se alejo de la mesa en la búsqueda de ese dulce murmullo. De pronto ellos se encontraron frente a frente.

-Oh, arquero... Nos sorprendiste. Judith tenia sueño y yo... Bueno dolor de cabeza- Dijo ella con voz suave, Pues la niña comenzaba a dormirse.

-Sigue cantando... vocifero Daryl acercándose muy lentamente a ambas.

-¿Me oíste?

-Por favor... rogó parándose justo frente a Beth, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Grimmes.- Judith también quiere oírte...- Agregó con su mirada fija en la bebé. La luz de las velas en el árbol, le daban un halo angelado al cansado rostro de Daryl, su mirada se veía diferente, no estaba triste no, parecía un hombre completamente feliz. La chica volvió a tararear el villancico hasta ver que los ojos de judith se cerraron luego la acomodó en la pequeña cuna improvisada.

-Mirala dormir, no tiene preocupaciones, es un ángel...

-Si... Dijo Daryl esta vez con mirada fija en los ojos de Beth.

-Hay una costumbre de año nuevo o Navidad que no olvide...- Interrumpió ella el silencio dulcemente.- la gente se saluda con un beso sin importar quien sea.- Dijo ella acercando su rostro al de Daryl.

-Beth no...

-Feliz navidad Daryl... Dijo ella presionando suavemente sus labios en los de el arquero, quien respondió dulcemente tomando sus caderas entre sus manos, el beso continuó, Daryl sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos parándose de puntas de pie. Beth se sentía intensamente encantada con la respuesta del Daryl, pero él bruscamente la alejó.

-¿Qué sucede, Daryl?

-Lo siento, Feliz navidad Beth, buenas noches.

-Oh...


	23. La pista

Rick, escucho a Morgan y su propuesta sobre Alexandría, pero tenia dudas que lo aquejaban a pesar del milagroso regreso de Beth difícilmente podía confiar, Michonne tuvo largas charlas con él y finalmente pareció convencerlo. Por otro lado Daryl evitaba al grupo la mayor parte del tiempo y eso incluía a Beth con quien cruzaba una o dos palabras y se distanciaba, la chica se mostró molesta con esa actitud, Maggie lo notó e intento aconsejarla al respecto, pero Beth, solo la miraba, sonreía complaciente y luego la ignoraba.

"Me molesta que sea tan condescendiente, ni si quiera la recuerdo y me cae mal" murmuraba mientras afilaba el cuchillo que Daryl le devolvió en su reencuentro.

-¿Pasó algo pequeña? Interrumpió Morgan.- Te veo molesta desde hace unos días.

-Nah… Estoy bien. Solo me molesta Maggie, intenta meterse en mi vida con consejos y cuidados, debería apreciarlo, pero me resulta chocante. Respondió la blonda visiblemente molesta.

-Bueno Beth… Entiende que es tu hermana e intenta cuidar de ti – vocifero con una sonrisa cálida Morgan.- ¿Qué pasó con Daryl?

-¿El Arquero? –Preguntó ella y sus ojos verdes se estremecieron.- No lo sé… Hace días que me evita.

-Y ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Tal vez porque lo besé. Murmuro sin vergüenza parte de las consecuencias del disparo en la cabeza era la casi completa perdida de filtros a la hora de confesar.

-Por fin. Suspiro aliviado Morgan sentándose a su lado.

-Era medianoche de navidad, claro que lo besé el me gusta, pero parece que yo a él no.

-¿Qué? Ese hombre está completamente enamorado de ti. Confirmó Morgan haciendo un gesto particular con sus ojos. Beth levanto la mirada con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Tu… Crees qué…? Cuestiono dudosa pero visiblemente feliz.

-Estoy seguro. Respondió sonriendo mientras acariciaba su hombro con la ternura que solo un padre tiene con un hijo.

Mientras tanto y a sabiendas de que Rick había tomado una determinación sobre Alexandria y el grupo, Daryl, salió en la búsqueda de algunas provisiones solo. Por más que había intentado desde los suceso del Grady memorial no lograba reincorporarse al grupo, su trato con Carol su gran amiga era cuasi nulo, sentía cierto desprecio por Maggie y Glenn, solo podía tener largas charlas con Rick, Morgan o Beth pero ese beso con Beth había hecho que Daryl entrara en un nuevo terreno, confuso con pistas desconocidas, en momentos como estos su consciencia tenía aspecto de mujer, esa mujer era Moonshine, está vez ni ella estaba presente. La dulzura de los labios de Beth hacían eco en su memoria, lo mismo que las repercusiones que podía llegar a tener en el grupo si supieran de el. Intentando deshacerse del profundo deseo de hundirse en Beth, se dijo a si mismo "Vamos Dixon, eres un hombre mayor, deja de actuar con estúpido niño, concéntrate" enfocándose en las pistas de lo que parecía ser un animal grande, "tal vez es un lobo" Murmuro el arquero, "podría servir de alimento para todo el grupo al menos unos días" De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por lo que parecía ser una persona tosiendo en la inmensidad de ese bosque nevado, "¿Qué Mierda?" Vocifero el arquero con desconfianza y una vez más oyó esa tos seca, sabía que la curiosidad podría llevarlo a una trampa pero si Beth lo hubiese acompañado seguramente hubiese insistido en ayudar al dueño de esa tos tan particular o al menos darle una muerte digna, así que se determino a encontrar el origen de dicho sonido. Desconfiado lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que esa persona no venia acompañada. Justo detrás de un árbol caído con el tronco partido pudo ver lo que parecían las piernas del individuo en cuestión, sin bajar su ballesta siguió adelante, los ojos de Daryl se estremecieron ante esa visión y solo atinó a balbucear su nombre:

-Moonshine…?

-Cualquiera pensaría que caer por el hueco de un ascensor es una sentencia de muerte…


	24. Antes de Morir

El arquero entró con esa chica en sus brazos, apresurado, ansioso, la acomodo en su cama, esa cama que había compartido noches atrás con Beth, el grupo estaba casi tan alborotados como con el regreso de Beth.

La rubia Prefirió distanciarse y seguir observando, en otras circunstancias ella hubiese sido una participe activa de proporcionarle cuidados a la joven herida pero no ahora, poco quedaba de la servicial Beth de la granja o la cárcel.

Beth prefirió concentrar su atención en Judith, jugar con ella, arrullarla y mantenerla caliente, las temperaturas heladas no parecían tener intensiones de alejarse, pero eso era bueno con las nevadas, los caminantes difícilmente lograban avanzar a ese establo.

Morgan se acerco a Beth curioso ante la situación.- La recuerdas? Ellos parecen conocerla.-

-Nah, no tengo idea de quien pueda ser. Aun no le vi la cara.

-Es una chica de tu edad, Daryl parece conocerla bien. Murmuró Morgan mirando hacia donde el grupo alborotado permanecía reunido.

-Mmm. Me da igual pronto nos iremos de aquí y ya no tendremos que soportar sus milagritos. Dijo la chica con un tono de voz lleno de molestia. Morgan sonrió al observarla.

-¿Estás celosa, pequeña? Dijo jocoso, pero Beth no le respondió solo lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejo de su lado, en ese momento Rick se acerco y tomó a la pequeña Judith en sus brazos en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, pero eso no quitaba la mirada de preocupación y eso era una emoción interesante teniendo en cuenta que se había vuelto osco y con una mirada bastante inquietante.

-¿Quién es la chica? Yo… Debería conocerla? Pregunto Beth con curiosidad. Rick levanto la mirada y la dirigió a ambos.

-Su nombre es Moonshine, ella salvo a Daryl después de la caída de y yo la vimos caer por el hueco de un ascensor desde el 5to piso, eso sucedió mientras detenía a un policía que intento atacarnos durante la misión de rescate. Explicó Rick, Beth lo miró algo impresionada y molesta.

-Vaya, veo que para ustedes es fácil dar por muerta a la gente. Vocifero antes de retirarse de su lado.

—Hoy no está de buen humor, ya se le pasara. Explicó Morgan intentando alivianar el ambiente.- ¿Cómo está la chica?

—Nos viene siguiendo hace semanas, está débil, cansada y aparentemente perdió mucha sangre. Respondió Rick acariciando el pelo de su niña- Tal vez no sobreviva.

—Oh… Que mal.

Daryl tenía puesto los ojos en su querida amiga, pero no dejaba de pensar en Beth y en lo que podría llegar a interpretar. Sin embargo como alguna vez Moonshine había hecho por el, opto por permanecer junto a ella hasta que recuperara el conocimiento.

Carol se acerco a Daryl con algo caliente para beber—Hey, no te has alimentado en horas y si no te acerco algo seguirás igual.— Expreso amablemente la mujer. Daryl asintió y acepto la bebida, Carol se acerco a la cama donde yacía Moonshine, toco su frente dulcemente para confirmar si la fiebre había mermado. –Todo va a estar bien.—Dijo pero la expresión de su rostro decía lo contrarió.

—No es cierto, la fiebre no ha hecho más que empeorar. — Dijo Daryl con un tono de voz entristecido. — No puedo creer que la haya dejado atrás.

—Daryl, la viste caer por el hueco de un ascensor desde un 5to piso ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer? Carol intento consolarlo mientras lo tomaba del hombro, pero Daryl no se veía desconsolado, se veía preocupado y nada más.

—Buscar su cuerpo… Eso hacemos con los que son familia. — Vocifero el arquero dejando escapar el aire contenido. Carol lo miró compasivamente

—No tienes que hacerlo…— Dejo salir en un intento por conformarlo, Daryl levanto la mirada visiblemente ofuscada y por lo bajo respondió — Le prometí que no dejaría que se convirtiera en una de esas cosas y soy yo quien va a cumplirlo. — Carol entendió perfectamente a su amigo y prefirió acompañarlo en silencio. Una hora después Daryl masculló algunas palabras inentendibles, no era muy expresivo si de pedir perdón se trataba pero lo intentó. Carol sonrió y frotándole el cabello sin decir una palabra asintió en señal de haberle entendido y se despidió— Es hora de mi guardia, intenta descansar. —

Beth fue testigo desde la oscuridad y cuando vio a Carol alejarse, sigilosamente se acercó a Daryl, su rubia cabellera brillaba con el reflejo del aquel sol de noche que habían estado usando como luz de la habitación improvisada de Daryl.

—No has descansado desde hace dos noches, deberías. Debiste haber aceptado la propuesta de Carol. — Daryl la miró deslumbrado con el brillo de sus ojos, deslumbrado, así era como siempre se sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, su corazón se aceleraba, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sus tobillos temblaban era una sensación que solo Beth, podía provocar. Intentando disimular volvió a colocar su mirada en Moonshine y con voz ronca dijo:

—¿Ahora me vigilas? Beth se sorprendió ante semejante pregunta, su lengua pareció trabarse y dejó salir ese sonido incoherente.

—Cla… cla… claro que no. Solo siento curiosidad por esta chica. —Dijo sentándose a su lado

—¿Qué te une a ella? Daryl observo a Beth con cierta sorpresa y nuevamente poso sus ojos en Moonshine.

—Recuerdas que te hable de Terminus… Cuando escapamos, me separé del grupo, fui emboscado por un grupo de caminantes, caí por un barranco, lastime mi pierna y vi venir una horda hacía mi, desperté en un lugar desconocido… Moonshine me había rescatado. Ella me ayudo a encontrar al resto del grupo, ella me ayudo en tu rescate. Ahora está así y no puedo volver a fallarle. — Beth percibió la angustia en el tono de voz del arquero y ya no sintió ese deseo de recriminarle aquel beso o la distancia que el había impuesto. En ese momento Moonshine tomo una bocanada de aire como si fuese el último de su vida y luego solo dejó de respirar. Daryl solo atinó a tomar su cuchillo y visiblemente angustiado lo colocó en la sien de la chica.

—siento tanto Moon… — Beth tomo la mano de Daryl y el silencio invadió la habitación, todo hacia entrever cual era el desenlace de esa escena, pero algo inesperado surgió, la mano de Moonshine se aferro fuertemente a la muñeca de Daryl.

—Por favor mátame, no merezco escuchar sus encuentros semi románticos…


	25. La competencia

**Gracias por los review, me sirven de mucho sus criticas, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

El sol brillaba después días, la nieve había comenzado a mermar, Michonne le había informado a Daryl que en el garaje de una casa no muy lejana, había una camioneta con dificultad en el arranque, esa mañana ambos se dirigieron al lugar ,si iban a hacer ese viaje a Alexandría, precisarían un transporte donde Judith estaría menos expuesta a los peligros del camino.

Michonne reviso la casa, mientras Daryl comenzó a trabajar en la camioneta, después de un rato limpió el sudor de su frente, limpio sus manos llenas de aceite con su pañuelo rojo y encendió un cigarrillo. Luego se dirigió al asiento delantero de la camioneta para intentar arrancarla sin resultados.

—Conseguí algo de combustible. Musitó Michonne enseñándole un bidón a medio llenar a Daryl.

—El tanque esta llenó algo sucedió, el arranque falló y terminaron escapando a pie. Solo tengo que revisar el cableado. —Explicó Daryl. El Arquero dedicó una media hora aproximadamente al arreglo antes de volver a intentar encender la camioneta.

—Voy a llevar estas mantas hasta el campamento. — Dijo Michonne mostrándole a Daryl una de sus hermosas sonrisas, Daryl asintió y le dio arranque exitoso a la camioneta. — Mejor sube vayamos juntos.

Beth, decidió tomar la posta en la guardia de Carol, aun cuando Maggie parecía estar en desacuerdo, no había chances de que fuera a tomar en cuenta sus consejos. Aprovechando el sol decidió usar las últimas páginas de su diario para tomar nota de los sucesos más recientes en los últimos días, el aire helado no impediría que disfrutara del sol brillante de ese día.

"Ya perdí la cuenta de los días que llevo aquí, Morgan puso al tanto a todo el grupo que dice ser mi familia acerca de la zona segura. En cuanto al arquero,no sé cómo tratarlo, él fue muy cercano conmigo, pero desde que lo bese, no ha hecho más que evitarme me resulta confuso tengo sentimientos encontrados con él, solo estoy esperando que Morgan diga "Nos vamos" para poder largarme de aquí, sobre todo desde la llegada de Moonshine, debe tener mi edad y tiene un humor muy particular he visto a Daryl sonreír con ella más veces de lo que creo haberlo visto sonreír en cualquier otra circunstancia, tal vez ellos si tiene algo, no lo sé" Beth usaba su tiempo para ponerse al día con sus anotaciones eso no significaba que no estuviese pendiente de lo que pasaba a su rededor, cuando un ruido atrajo su atención no dudo un instante en levantar su glock apuntando su presa.

—Woah! — Moonshine dio un paso atrás levantando las manos. — Te juro que lo que sea que hice no fui yo. — Beth hizo un gesto de fastidio bajando el arma mientras cerraba su diario.

—No deberías aparecerte repentinamente, acaso no sabes que los muertos caminan? Moonshine sonrió, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo. — Es cierto, lamento haberte asustado. Es un hermoso día ¿No crees? —

—Si no oliera a muerto, sería aún mejor. Musitó Beth fijando su mirada en sus pies clavados en la nieve que comenzaba a descongelarse. — Así que estás mejor, eso es bueno ¿Cómo está tu cara? — Moonshine llevo sus manos a la venda que cubría la herida en su mejilla, un corte que comenzaba en la oreja derecha y terminaba casi en la comisura de sus labios.

— Solo duele cuando me rio, estoy mejor gracias. Fuimos hechas para este mundo. Murmuro Moonshine con su mirada puesta en el cielo. Beth se sorprendió con esa declaración.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te dispararon en la cabeza, te enterraron viva y sobreviviste, ahora eres más fuerte y más segura. En cuanto a mí, caí desde un quinto piso por el hueco de un ascensor y sobreviví ahora somos hermanas de cosas en común como que nos dieran por muertas y cicatrices… Sep cicatrices— concluyo Moonshine. Beth, acomodo su cabello tras su oreja con una mirada algo lánguida, Moonshine tenía razón respecto a las cosas en común y a su vez eran tan diferentes, Beth había visto las piernas desnudas de la chica, algunas quemaduras cicatrizadas y cortes tal vez resultado de los golpes que según Daryl, el padre ebrio de Moonshine le había proporcionado alguna vez. Si bien no recordaba su pasado era obvio que en ese sentido ella y la pelirroja no se parecían en nada, en otras circunstancias Beth se hubiese lamentado por ella, pero no ahora poco quedaba de la que fue,no lograba empatizar por completo con el grupo,no sabía cómo reaccionar en ciertas circunstancias y sentía en Moonshine a algo así como una competencia. Beth asintió ante el comentario de la pelirroja y decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de alguien que habla más que cualquier persona que haya conocido antes, — Voy a revisar la entrada, con permiso — Luego se acomodo en un tronco que daba justo frente al camino por donde Michonne y Daryl había partido esa mañana, aunque no quería admitirlo estaba preocupada porque las horas habían pasado y el arquero como ella lo llamaba ahora no regresaba y de nuevo oyó esa voz.

—No te preocupes, regresara pronto. — Beth se sorprendió al oír esa voz tan cerca nuevamente, Moonshine ahora estaba abrigada, llevaba puesta una bandana en el cuello y se había armado de su arco y flecha.

—¿Nunca te cansas de hablar? Preguntó molesta Beth, Moonshine la miro directo a los ojos y respondió.

—Veo que tienes mucho más en común con él de lo que imaginaba. El silencio es para los muertos. — Dijo en tono jocoso, Moonshine, mientras alistaba su arco para salir de cacería.

—El silencio salva vidas. —Murmuro Beth señalando a un caminante entre los árboles, rápidamente saco su cuchillo y comenzó a caminar directo hacia él, pero justo antes de llegar sintió el silbido de una flecha rosarle la oreja y traspasar la cabeza del nauseabundo individuo. Enfurecida con la pelirroja grito:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡ Ya lo tenía! Moonshine tenía una mirada maliciosa y sin emitir sonido señaló la venida de al menos dos caminantes más por el mismo sendero.

—Son todos tuyos. Beth le demostró a Moonshine sus habilidades como asesina de caminantes devolviéndole un mirada llena de satisfacción. Dos caminantes menos sin ruidos, sin disturbios solo un filoso cuchillo y su habilidad para utilizarlo.

—Así es como se hace. — Respondió limpiándose la sangre podrida de la cara, Moonshine aplaudió con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hasta donde la rubia, rápidamente levantó su arco y en 3 movimientos dio dos disparos certeros a los últimos dos caminantes que venían justo detrás de Beth, que atónita observo la escena.

— Nope, así es como se hace. Respondió reticente Moonshine con una mirada fija en los ojos de Beth.

—Interesante. — Murmuró Beth con firmeza fue el sonido de la marcha de una camioneta lo que las saco de esa extraña competencia que casi sin querer llevaron adelante. Daryl y Michonne habían regresado al refugió.

Michonne observo a las dos chicas saliendo del bosque y codeo a Daryl con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Tus chicas parecen entenderse— Dijo jocosa a lo que Daryl solo respondió con un gruñido.

—No son mis chicas…—

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir. —


	26. Miedo

Daryl se sintió inquieto ante la extraña conjunción que hacían Beth y Moonshine, pero como el imperturbable personaje que era simplemente prefirió observar la evolución de esa relación, la noche cayo y el turno de la guardia le toco a Daryl. En la oscuridad se podía ver ese punto rojo brillante que se dibujaba cuando encendía un cigarrillo, adentro todos parecían dormir a decir verdad los días después del regreso de Beth, habían sido bastantes apacibles, incluso el se sentía cómodo y hasta podría decirse habían destellos de felicidad cada vez que veía a Beth cruzar cerca de él.

Mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo, con sus dedos medio y anular frotaba sus labios recordando aquel beso que Beth en navidad le había propinado "Basta Dixon, olvídate de eso" Si bien Daryl había cambiado mucho su perspectiva del mundo, en lo que a estos nuevos sentimientos le atañían era un completo extranjero. Para despejarse de esos pensamientos volvió a hacer una ronda, reviso las trampas y se aseguro de que el grupo estuviese descansando debidamente. Finalmente se acerco a la cuna de la pequeña Judith, la observo por un buen rato y finalmente acarició con suavidad el rostro de la niña.

—Es un ángel cuando duerme…— Dijo una voz justo detrás de él, Daryl volteó lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos azules y ese cabello dorado desparramado en sus hombros.

—Si que lo es…— Respondió guturalmente. — Deberías estar durmiendo. — Acotó después, Beth sonrió acercándose a la cuna junto a él. — No puedo, tu sabés… consecuencias…— Daryl inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera captar su aroma para siempre.

—Veo que te tocó estar de guardia. Podría acompañarte si quieres…—

—Nah, mejor intenta descansar, mañana será un día importante. Beth se sintió molesta con esa respuesta, pero internamente contó hasta diez y disparó una nueva pregunta.

—Me has estado evitando desde aquel beso. Creo que somos dos adultos que pueden charlar sobre esto. Daryl vio el enojó en los ojos de Beth y con una seña le pidió que lo siga. Ella camino en silencio hasta la entrada con los puños apretados a los costados del cuerpo, estaba enojada, no entendía porque pero lo estaba.

—No te he estado evitando Beth, yo… Solo no entiendo que pasó esa noche… Murmuro Daryl mordiéndose el dedo pulgar sin quitar la vista de la puerta de entrada. Para Beth esa respuesta resulto una patada en el estomago.

—Nos besamos Daryl y nos gustó a los dos, eso sucedió, lo que no entiendo es porque haces de cuenta que no pasó? No puedes poner esa distancia tan repentina entre nosotros, solo porque tienes miedo. — Al escucharla hablar así Daryl sintió la incontenible necesidad de besarla, levanto la mirada y antes de que Beth pudiese notar lo que estaba sucediendo sintió la presión de los labios de Daryl contra los suyos.

—No le tengo miedo a nada…— Murmuro el arquero al oído de Beth mordiendo dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, como podía tener miedo si en ese momento se sentía en el paraíso. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno del cuerpo de Beth suavemente como si tuviese la necesidad de guardar en su memoria cada detalle, Beth lo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y se sostuvo sobre las puntas de sus pies. Repentinamente Daryl volvió a poner esa distancia entre ambos.

—Debes volver a la cama. — Beth lo miró confundida pero asintió a la propuesta positivamente.

—Tienes razón, mañana sera un día importante… Recalco la joven acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas—Ire a dormir…—

—Si, es lo mejor. — Dijo el arquero acomodando el cuello de su camisa de franela. Beth comenzó a alejarse cuando Daryl recordó.

—Cuando estuvimos en aquella de cabaña donde bebimos alcohol casero, tu… Tu dijiste "No puedes tratarme como a un pedazo de mierda solo porque tienes miedo" Por un momento fuiste esa Beth… Ella no lo miró, le resultaba chocante que la compararan con su pasado, se sentía tan diferente de la que escribió se diario, se mordió el labio y resoplando murmuro.

—Nada queda de esa Beth, deberías asimilarlo. Ella murió. —Algo molesto, él, la tomo de la muñeca —No, no, no murió de acuerdo. No vuelvas a repetir eso. — Beth vio el rostro perturbado de Daryl, acaricio su mejilla como consuelo y en silencio giro sobre sus talones para volver a su cama. — Buenas Noches Daryl. — Se despidió, El solo gruño y la observo alejarse, el juego de luces y sombras que las velas provocaban lo hicieron testigo del fascinante contorno del cuerpo de Beth a través de ese camisón blanco, Daryl sintió un repentino calor subir por la espina y terminar en sus mejillas, rápidamente corrió la mirada e intento encender un cigarrillo con las manos temblorosas. No podía creer lo que había hecho pero no se sentía mal por haberlo hecho.

Beth volvió a la cama no sin antes pasar junto a la cuna de Judith para ver a la niña, Rick entrea sueños pudo ver a Beth alejarse con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La joven camino como en una nube hasta su cama y esa noche el sueño tranquilo fue un hecho concreto. Daryl Dixon la había besado y ese sabor a menta y cigarrillo nunca fue más dulce.


	27. Adrenalina

El aire era pesado, difícil de respirar, su corazón estaba acelerado, su tobillo no la dejaba escapar, una horda de zombies había invadido la casa. Escucho su voz "Beth corre, sal por la ventana te encontré en el camino" cada paso que daba parecía pesar una tonelada "no voy a dejarte" grito ella tomando la mochila, pero el volvió a insistir en que cumpliera con el plan estipulado. Uno, dos, tres caminantes todos caídos. Sin mirar atrás pero a sabiendas de que él volvería a ella corrió cojeando hasta la carretera, no quedaba mucho para llegar a ella y de pronto lo sintió ese impacto que oscureció todo. Una vez más despertó sobresaltada, desorientada, inquieta. Esa pesadilla se había hecho recurrente pero Beth no estaba segura si era un recuerdo renuente a salir a la superficie o un juego de su mente lastimada que mezclaba sus sentimientos por Daryl y sus miedos. Tomó su diario y anoto los detalles de ese sueño tan preciso como pudo. Respiro profundo y se puso de pie, todo el mundo ya lo estaba, todos estaban empacando sus cosas, el viaje a Alexandría era un hecho.

Maggie se acerco con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y besando a Beth en la frente murmuro.

—Ya es hora…— Beth asintió y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, en el fondo moría de ganas de cruzar miradas con Daryl, pero como la noche anterior intento tomar las cosas con calma, y encamino hacia la camioneta donde Daryl acomodaba todo—Buenos días— . Repitió una y otra vez a todos los que se cruzaba, mientras sus pasos se hacían casi tan pesados como el aquel sueño, desde donde estaba podía ver a Daryl bromear alegremente con Glenn y Morgan hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron con la del otro. Ella esbozo una agradable sonrisa y él, enmudeció ante su presencia para luego asentir amablemente.

—Buenos días, Glenn, Morgan… Daryl…—

—Buenos días, Beth— Respondieron a dúo Morgan y Glenn, no así Daryl que solo atino a lanzar una especie de gruñido mientras tomaba la mochila de Beth en sus manos, el más ligero rose entre los dos los estremecía absolutamente pero Beth había entendido lo difícil que le resultaba a Daryl expresar sus sentimientos y como la noche anterior simplemente se alejo con la esperanza de un encuentro furtivo en algún momento del viaje. Daryl sonreía tontamente mientras ordenaba el baúl de la camioneta, cuando una particular voz casi un murmullo lo hizo volver a tierra

—Todo listo? — Lo sorprendió Rick con Judith en brazos, Daryl se sobresalto —Estabas sonriendo y distraído, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado. — Bromeo Rick presionando amablemente el hombro de Daryl.

—Todo está listo. — Respondió Daryl ignorando el comentario de Rick, Abraham había conseguido un transporte también así que el grupo entero tenía un medio de transporte. El último en subir fue Daryl, quería asegurarse de que está vez nadie había quedado atrás como un padre previo a salir de viaje, reviso asiento por asiento del bus de Abraham, y regreso a la camioneta donde Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne y Beth se encontraban, incluso Moonshine estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Simulando asegurarse que todo estaba bien atrás, cruzó miradas con la pelirroja.

—Me sorprende que estés tan callada.

—Me sorprende que estés parlanchin.

—Hablaremos luego. Gruño Daryl el grupo se sentía esperanzado, ellos estaban bien, había un camino nuevo por delante, no mirarían nuevamente hacia atrás, sin embargo no contaban con es terrible horda de caminantes instaladas en justamente en su camino, el olor era nauseabundo, al igual que el camino que alguna vez habían tomado Abraham y los otros estaba completamente infestado, pero la tarde noche había llegado y no tenían más opción que acampar ahí pendientes de que esos caminantes no se percataran de su presencia. Beth sintió curiosidad por ese bosque junto al que habían acampado, le recordó ese sueño que la noche anterior había tenido, miró hacia el grupo pero los vio tan juntos y ocupados que prefirió aventurarse sola después de todo gracias a Daryl, había adquirido el don de rastrear, Moonshine la observo a distancia, sintió la mirada aguda de Daryl traspasarla y con una simple seña supo lo que el arquero pretendía.

Beth caminó por el bosque dejando marcas en los arboles para tener un camino de regreso, había estado ahí antes y lo sabía, de pronto escucho el crujido de una rama quebrarse justo detrás de ella, tomo su filoso cuchillo y su pistola ocultándose tras un árbol.

—Eres buena rastreando, pero no tan buena para ocultarte— la sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

—Moonshine! A caso no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme? — Respondió Beth ofuscada y a su vez aliviada, si bien sabía lo que hacía, el apoyo de Moonshine no le venía nada mal.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—No lo sé, solo sé que estuve por…— Interrumpió abruptamente Beth al ver a un caminante caído en medio de un claro del bosque delante de ella. Corrió hacia él y reviso sus ropas aun llevaba un Machete en su cinturón — Es una guardacarcel, no estamos lejos de la prisión de la que hablo en mi diario. —Beth se veía maravillada ante semejante hallazgo. Moonshine camino a su rededor siempre pendiente de que no estuviesen en peligro.

—Eso buscas? La cárcel? Daryl dijo que cayó hace tiempo ya. Fue tomada por caminantes…— Beth ignoró esa afirmación de Moonshine mientras revisaba al caminante, fue entonces cuando empujo a Moonshine al suelo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos? — se molesto la chica y en ese momento vio como la trampa para osos se cerró justo al lado de su pie.

—No eres tan buena observando tu camino. Murmuro Beth justo en el oído de Moonshine, la rubia tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, como si hubiese triunfado por sobre la astucia de la pelirroja.

—Fue solo suerte. — Resoplo Moonshine poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo las hojas sobre su atuendo, Beth continuó su camino con paso firme, Moonshine la siguió sin hacer preguntas.

—Curiosidad…

—No deberías detenerme, tú eres la cazadora experimentada.

—Nope. Realmente quiero ver a donde me lle…—Delante de ambas el bosque se abrió y un viejo cementerio y más adelante una casa funeraria, los ojos de Beth se estremecieron ante semejante escena, era la casa de sus pesadillas, era el recuerdo renuente a salir a la superficie y al igual que en su sueño estaba infectada de caminantes. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago deteniendo el paso.—No podemos seguir, esto está infectado. — Murmuró Moonshine secamente. Pero Beth hizo caso omiso a su comentario y empuñando el machete decidió seguir adelante. — ¿Acaso tienes miedo Moon? — Vocifero en un tono casi burlón la rubia, Moonshine lo sintió como un reto, levanto su arco, ajusto la flecha y sin dirigirle la mirada a Beth respondió

—No le tengo miedo a nada. — Los caminantes no era muchos pero eran bastante más de lo que alguna vez enfrento. Si, era una locura, pero sentían la imperiosa necesidad de seguir adelante. Ambas lograron llegar a la casa tras deshacerse de una importante cantidad de errantes, la adrenalina inundaba las venas de Beth, se sentía fuerte, segura, valiente y una vez más en su cabeza resonaba "Ya no soy la que era" con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro llego a sentir orgullo e imagino a Daryl sintiéndose igual. La puerta aun se encontraba completamente abierta y el silencio era perturbador, Moonshine llevo su mirada a la de Beth quien entendió la seña, la rubia golpeo el marco de la puerta con fuerza, pero nada salió del lugar ambas entraron sigilosas espalda con espalda.

—Tus vendas tienen sangre. Eres un alarma para caminantes. — Murmuró Beth sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirroja— Tal vez encontremos algo para curarte. — La blonda muchacha parecía tener una vaga idea de lo que eran las habitaciones de esa enorme casa. Moonshine la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser un sótano, un olor nauseabundo salía del lugar de forma muy precavida y cubriéndose la una a la otra bajaron las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una pila de cadáveres. Beth pareció no inmutarse con la escena, paso por encima de ellos y se dirigió directo a las gavetas sobre la mesada de lo que alguna vez fue la morgue de esa casona, aun habían insumos médicos — Esto servirá para limpiar tu herida— señalo Beth con las vendas y una botella de alcohol en manos y sintió ese flash de imágenes golpear su mente con la mirada tímida de Daryl al final. Moonshine no emitió sonido su atención estaba enfocada en algo más dentro de esa habitación.

—Todo está seguro, no podremos salir hasta que se disipe ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estuviste en este lugar? — Sorprendió Moonshine a Beth que pareció levemente impresionada por la forma en que la pelirroja encaro la charla.

—Yo … La verdad solo soñé con este lugar. Aun no puedo recordar que sucedió aquella noche.

—Claro que estuviste aquí con Daryl— confirmo Moonshine dejando un fragmento de una de las flechas de Daryl sobre la mesa, —Dime al menos que hay algo de comer en este lugar, porque pasaran horas hasta que podamos regresar al campamento. — Beth sonrió y se acerco a las alacenas enseñándole a los incrédulos ojos de Moonshine una gran cantidad de alimentos bastante bien ordenado.

—Al parecer después de esa noche, nadie más llegó a este lugar. —


	28. Tu atención, Daryl Dixon

Maggie se veía inquieta ante la ausencia de su joven hermana. Así que acudió a Rick y Daryl con dicha inquietud, la mirada de Daryl fue fulminante para la mayor de las hermanas.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparte ¿No crees? Dejo salir de sus labios sorprendiendo poco gratamente a la mujer.

—¿Qué insinúas? — Pregunto Maggie, en su rostro se dibujo una mezcla de nerviosismo y preocupación, Rick que era testigo de dicha escena vio que la tensión se cortaba casi con una navaja.

—Daryl se refiere a que está con Moonshine, eso quiere decir que Beth está a salvo y posiblemente a punto de llegar— Pero Daryl no podía disimular el disgusto que le provocaba Maggie a pesar de que el tiempo había transcurrido.

—Nah, Beth es fuerte, puede cuidarse sola. —Masculló tomando distancia, Daryl estaba preocupado por el paradero de la muchacha y aunque solía ser reacio a las emociones, disimular no era su fuerte todo el grupo notó al arquero ir y venir de un lado al otro esperando por el regreso de "sus chicas" súbitamente escucho el murmullo entre los arboles de esas dos jóvenes voces, su corazón salto de alegría ante la maravillosa visión de la sonrisa que esbozaba Beth . Maggie corrió para rodearla con sus brazos, que está vez no se manifestó renuente a la muestra de afecto, mientras tanto y por encima del hombro de su hermana pudo ver a un Daryl aliviado. Moonshine fue testigo muda de la escena a simple vista se la notaba agotada, se alejo del grupo discretamente dejando caer su mochila junto a la camioneta.

— No debieron tardar tanto.— La sorprendió la voz ronca del arquero tomándola del brazo, su mano era grande, sus dedos largos rodearon bíceps y tríceps del delicado brazo de la muchacha, su fuerza parecía incontenible, Moonshine sintió como su cuerpo cansado era absorbido por el arrebatado accionar de Daryl, que termino posandola sobre el asiento delantero de la camioneta, justo frente a él. Moonshine empujo a Daryl, clavando su mirada fría e iracunda directo en sus ojos.

—NO VUELVAS A ARRASTRARME DE ESA MANERA ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? MI MALDITO PADRE?. — Esa mirada ya la había visto antes, era la misma mirada que el posaba en Merle cuando se sobrepasaba con él. Moonshine se veía como un animal acorralado, caminando de un lado al otro, resoplando, con los puños cerrados. Daryl sabía actuar frente a una horda de caminantes, sabía cómo responder a los ataques enemigos, sabía cómo proteger desde a distancia a los que amaba, pero no sabía cómo actuar frente a alguien en las circunstancias de Moonshine.

—¡Pretendes que cuide de tu aventurera novia y luego actúas como si yo fuera una estúpida!

Daryl sintió agolparse en su memoria aquella escena en la cabaña del alcohol casero, se vio a si mismo reflejado en ella, impotente, pavoroso, lleno de miedo ante una mujer de tiernos 19 años mucho más madura emocionalmente que él y entendió todo, rodear a Moonshine con sus fuertes brazos fue su impulso más acertado, sintió como el respirar agitado de la chica recuperaba su ritmo, sintió como su cuerpo parecía descontracturarse ante la muestra de afecto, y finalmente sintió la respuesta de la chica rodeando su cintura con sus frágiles brazos. Había silencios que decían mucho más que las palabras y este era uno de ellos.

—Llegamos a la casa funeraria, ella comienza a recordarte…—Dejo perderse en el aire Moonshine . Daryl sintió ese fuerte impacto que provocan las emociones cuando se aglomeran en el pecho, pero se mostró inconmovible a los ojos de la pelirroja mientras con sumo cuidado limpiaba la herida en el rostro de ella.

—Ella supo cómo llegar allí sola, yo simplemente hice de su guardaespaldas. Siguió relatando la chica colocando esa mirada azul en los ojos de Daryl. — Debiste verla, estaba tan satisfecha con su logro. — Daryl solo gruño ante las palabras de Moonshine y corrió la mirada para no sentirse tan desnudo delante de ella. — Ella comenzó a recordar… —

—Detente…— Dijo secamente el arquero al ver a Beth acercarse de brazos cruzados

—Tu novia requiere tu atención. — Murmuró Moonshine burlona, Daryl mascullo por lo bajo

—Ella no es mi novia…— Pero cuanto hubiese querido que lo sea, cuanto lo emocionaba verla llegar, su forma de hablar, poderla mirar. Daryl se puso de pie torpemente delante de la chica.

—¿Cómo está tu amiga? Preguntó ella con un tono ciertamente sardónico. Pero Moonshine la ignoró y subió a la camioneta para descansar de ese largo día. Dejando una enorme sonrisa triunfal en la cara de Beth.

—Veo que te divierte atormentar a Moonshine— Vocifero Daryl ordenando el botiquín con cierta dificultad, las manos de Beth rosaron las suyas y ambos sintieron ese cosquilleo que irremediablemente se daba cuando dos personas que se gustan están cerca la una de la otra.

—No la atormento, solo competimos…—

—¿Compiten? ¿Por qué?

—Por tu atención…— Daryl se sintió casi acosado por esta linda chica, había estado con otras mujeres antes, todas de vida fácil, amoríos de una sola noche todo porque jamás se creyó merecedor a una chica tan correcta como la más joven de las Greene. Daryl sonrió quitándole tensión a sus duras facciones.

—Tu siempre tendrás mi atención, Beth Greene…


End file.
